Gallagher goes to Blacthorne
by Cammie-the-chameleon
Summary: the title says it all... did you hear Cammie has a twin...and why have Cammie and her twin been spending so much time with Grant? woah hold the phone Joe solomon Has a SON? AND Grants smart? I think I need to sit down...read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day. Well, as ordinary as it can be being in the secret house that can only be accessed by a secret passageway from my mother's office at The Gallagher Academy. No, you didn't misread that. The Gallagher Academy. The one for exceptional young women. Yet, no one knows how exceptional the young women at Gallagher really are.

You see, most people think the Gallagher Academy is for rich young ladies who have nothing better to do than sit in a mansion waiting for their 'Daddies' to make more money. You see, most people are wrong. 'Why' you may be asking. Well, because The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is a school for girls to become spies. In short, it's a spy school.

'Who exactly are you' you may also be asking, and if you aren't asking that, well then, you're a terrible spy. I am Caitlyn Morgan, twin sister to Cammie Morgan. What's that? We don't ring a bell? Let me paint you a picture, then.

Cammie is about 5'4", pale skin, a small sea of freckles splashed across her nose, ocean blue eyes and shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Me? Well, I'm 5'4", slightly more tan then her (What can I say? I love the beach), hazel eyes (that change color, I know right, it's so cool), and dirty blonde hair that ends right at the bottom of my ribs. Still doesn't ring a bell, huh?

Well I guess we aren't pavement artists for nothing. Maybe you've heard of our parents. Rachel and Matthew Morgan. Yeah, the Matthew Morgan that went missing on a mission to take down the circle (an evil terrorist group) with Samantha Solomon. **(A.N. To get this story to work I had to give Joe a wife, and not allow him to date Rachel or Abby…no matter how much my head cannons it….:(….and see what I did there? Matthew Morgan and Samantha Solomon? M.M. and S.S.? See? See? No? oh….okay….I guess I've stalled long enough….)** What's that? You didn't know they had kids? Well nearly everyone knows! Maybe you know our codenames then. Cammie the Chameleon and Caitlyn the Ghost. Or Chameleon and Ghost.

Yeah, that's right. We're CIA legends. We were trained by the best spies out there with Brian Solomon **(A.N. this is Joe's son….he will pop up later so keep Bryan tucked away in your brain!)** and Rebecca Baxter (although if you'd rather her not perform the Baxter choke hold on you, patent pending of course, or die a slow painful death I suggest you call her Bex).

So we were trained by our parents (of course they would want to teach us), Joe Solomon (the cove- ops teacher at Gallagher who is too easy to trick, in my opion), Samantha Solomon (she was always like a second mom to me so when she disappeared…..I may have cried for like a month), Abe Baxter (all I can say is this guy is pretty scary….hey don't blame me. Have you ever had a 50ish year old guy who happens to be British and related to a certain Bex whisper shout at you to disable a bomb within ten seconds or the whole world explodes?….I have…. lets just say I was expecting Christmas to be more fun….) and last, but defiantly not least, Grace Baxter (who is like a third mom to me….and taught me how to speak with a British accent!).

That's why Cammie and I were on our beds in our room talking about what movies to watch tomorrow and other boring stuff I could honestly care less about. (We were already trained spies, we had no need to attend Gallagher, or at least, that's what our mom says….)

"Cammie, I'm bored!" I whined like a six year old child who had just been declined candy, on Halloween. I mean, I know I'm sixteen years old and all, but you try having nothing to do nearly 24/7.

"I know, Caitlyn. You're also whining it in your head" Cammie replied in an annoyed tone while rubbing her temples. I know what you're thinking. 'How the H-E double hockey sticks does she know what you're thinking?' Easy. We can communicate mentally. Read each other's thoughts. I call it twin telepathy. But, we can "switch off" so we can allow each other some privacy. I do this with Cammie frequently. Her thoughts are kind of annoying.

"Hey! I heard that!" Cammie said in a somewhat angry tone, although she knew, judging by her tone, that I was just messing with her.

"Whoops, sorry! Can we go hang out with Liz or Bex….and, God dear help me I never thought I'd say this, But maybe Macey can give us a makeover or something?" I replied out of pure boredom. I mean, seriously, I asked if Macey McHenry could give us a makeover. I'm sure you realize how bored we are now.

"Can't. They're in class right now." Cammie said in a tone was slightly pissed off. Let's just say, we may have had this conversation before.

"Oh! I know! Let's go spy on Joe to see if the girls are on a mission any time soon!" I replied, and out of the corner of my eye I looked in the mirror and say my famous mischievous glint showing in my eyes.

"Fine. But if they are we meet with them, I mean ALL of them, and make a plan with them. Maybe Joey will actually have the guts to send us here it's a win-win situation!" Cammie eagerly whisper shouted.

You see, we have been dying to go here. And I mean actually go to school here. We only have Bex (only I am allowed to call her Rebecca because I'm the only person that is able to beat her at P&E), Liz and Macey as friends, because they are the only students who know we are here. Bex, because she is the only one supposed to know about us, and Macey and Liz because they're Bex's roommates, and I mean c'mon, how long can you keep us a secret from your roommates since we come nearly every day.

"Or he'll send us to Blackthorne, and we'll be surrounded by boys. It's still a wining situation." I said.

Ten minutes later Cammie and I are in the secret passageway by Joe's office. His office is practically a replica of our mom's. (Including the secret house…except his…is well….his.)

"Rachel calm down the ladies don't know about the mission tomorrow" said the all too familiar voice of Joe Solomon.

"Rachel, would you stop worrying! Yes I'm certain the boys will be at the Smithsonian exactly five minutes after the girls. Don't worry about Cammie and Caitlyn. Remember, every Wednesday is their movie marathon day. Stop worrying. Yes, I'm sure your girls aren't listening right now! I know because I checked on them five minutes ago. Caitlyn's irritating Cammie like every other Tuesday. Stop worrying, we'll have the Blackthorne boys there on time to tail the girls. I know, because Steven Sanders promised me, and he always keeps his promises." And with that Joe hung up on our mother.

**~*~~*~~* Thirty minutes later *~~*~~*~**

Cammie and I are sitting in the girls room. (yes, Rebecca's room)

"And I told Tina 'Girl those shoes with that nail polish and clown makeup. nuh-uh'" said Macey as she was walking in with Liz and Bex. ( I like to mix it up so sometimes I call her Rebecca and sometimes I call her Bex.)

"Guess who's going on a mission tomorrow " Cammie and I said at the exact same time . Except Cammie said it all girly and happy, while I said it like I was bored.

And that is how Cammie and I ended up on Bex's bed, twenty minutes later, surrounded by the rest of the sub level two cove-ops class, along with the research and development girls in the same grade.

"Girls long story short. I'm Caitlyn. This is Cammie. We are headmistress Morgan's daughters. Everything we tell you in here is not to be said outside of this room. Is that understood?" I said while eye-ing each and every girl (and I may have looked at someone *cough* Tina Walters *cough cough* 0.5 seconds longer) with authority in my voice. I was met, immediately, with a lot of replies of 'understood'.

"Great. Now listen good **(AN: E….haha only I would interrupt the story for the 'Goode' pun)**, because I'll only say this once. Tomorrow a few of you ladies will tailed by some Blackthorne boys, who are apart of a spy school. This is the plan Cammie and I came up with. We will tail the boys who are tailing you. We seduce" Inearly gagged here. Almost, but I'm too good of a spy to let a mission come in with my personal beliefs "them and lead them into an alley. We put these, wonderful napotine patches Lizzie here made" I think Liz blushed at that "and that we can set a timer to it. We will set it to where they are late to your destination by five minutes. Cammie and I will arrive five minutes early and do what we do best. Blend. Then we come behind Joe after the boys arrive, basically while he's too distracted by yelling at them, and not only surprise the boys, but also Joe. Oh and here are some cell phones that are like comms units except we can hear you even if you close it. And for the few of you who don't believe our plan will work. Our plans have never failed us. Chameleon and Ghost plans never fail. Get plenty of rest tonight ladies. You'll need it." I heard some gasps when I said our codenames.

And with that I jumped off of Bex's bed and stormed out of the room.

**A.N.: so if anybody read my FIRST EVER FANFIC thanks...um please review...im not forcing you too (hey if I ever become one of those writers that wont write without reviews...please shout at me in one telling me sooo...thanks) um...first reveiwer( along with all other reviewers) with get mentioned in my next chapter...they are about the same age as they were in the second book except just with my story pretend all the books didnt happen...Macey's been going to Gallagher since Bex and Liz have...and who else has a strong vibe that Bryan and someone in the story may have a thing..but then again, maybe im just making you think he is?... and im thinking of uploading a chapter every friday-sunday(so i call thos my weekend) and if I dont upload please dont flip out...I'm probably just swamped with homework not abadoning the story...um the girls go to blackthorne around chapter five..im pretty sure... if you have any ideas your willing to let me use leave it in a review...and I know...totally lame title but I couldn't think of anything else**

**Disclaimer: Ally Cater owns the Gallagher Girls series( and the Heist Society books ...if you hadent read them you should they are fantastic...)**

**question of the chapter: favorite line/lines from the gallagher girl books?**

**mines a few...like three 1. when zach points to himself and says spy**

**2. the whole peeping tom conversation in Ally's latest Gallagher book**

**3. oopsie Daisies (lovely sweet little Liz)**

**4. it isnt Joe saying this directly its cammie saying she remembers Joe saying this: Once a stranger, twice a coincident, three times is a tale... and if you have read this entire authors note in you review please leave this: Just Keep Swimming**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay disclaimer for the entire story: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls**

**And me (being a spaz) saw when I got a review I pretty much flipped (out of happiness of course)...and there have been 14 views! 14! now there's 19! ahahaha! I'm so happy! Its 23 now!**

**And a huge shout out to CammieisBoss14 (for some reason it won't let me do the dots in between!)! Thank you sooooo much for being my first ever reviewer ( I'm probably making a huge deal out of this while some of you are rolling your eyes)**

Chapter 2

**Caitlyn's p.o.v.**

5Am. We were up, and ready at 5 Am. We might have looked like zombies, but at least we were up. Do you know what time we were supposed to be up at? 7 Am. So why in the world were we up at 5 in the morning? Mission preparation.

So, there we were. Cammie, me, and the girls we talked to yesterday getting ready in Liz's room. (Expected me to say 'Bex's' or 'Rebecca's didn't you?)

Macey was pulling out tank tops and short shorts, sandals and accessories, make-up (or as Cammie calls it 'torture' and her ticket to 'H-e-l-l') and wigs, and purses and backpacks. Phone cases, fake passports, the list went on really. Seriously, you name it, she had it.

Liz was reading her notes, so, if by chance she had to take out a Russian drug dealer on this mission she was ready. (In all honesty she could just read one note card and they'd be nearly half dead, with boredom. But don't tell Liz I said that!)

And Bex, poor, poor Bex, got the worst of it. Tina- blabber mouth was sitting next to her and she had nothing to punch. (Although, Bex has been screaming into her pillow several time in the past ten minutes)

"C'mon Mace! Time's up! Remember nothing too revealing!" I said, the sleepiness in my voice saying I had hardly gotten any sleep last night. I had planned everything out, every single possible scenario. "Fine, but I mean it's practically a honey potting mission!" exclaimed Macey.

Ten minutes later I'm dressed in short-shorts, blue flip flops and a light blue tank top. Cammie was wearing the same as me with a few exceptions. Her shorts were mid-thigh (Macey was pretty pissed off at my demand there) and pink flip flops with a light pink tank top.

Those boys would never know what hit 'em. Maybe even literally.

~*~* Time skip a few hours*~*~

"Oh, I want one!" I heard Bex practically shout as she saw a group of boys whom I immediately recognized as Blackthorne boys.

"Lily, they aren't puppies!" Macey exclaimed while using Bex's cover. Bex scowled for a millisecond, but put the chirpy attitude back in place. Did I mention how great an actress Bex is?

"Oh, Taynia they're just boys! It's not even like they can hear me!" Bex lied while using Macey's codename as payback. It was Macey's turn to scowl but unlike Bex's, it was barely noticeable. She ain't the daughter of a politician for a reason.

"Most of Blackthorne is down. Just two more to go" I sent the girls the text through the comms phone. I know right. Liz is a freaking genius. I mean it, she may be smarter than the research track teacher, but we'd have to perform tests on them.

I saw Bex, or Lily, pull out her phone. She flipped it open (throwing a 'casual' flip in her hair for the guys… show off). I saw her analyze the text and for a second I swore she looked smug. She showed it to Macey, or Taynia, and they laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Which, in all honesty, pretty much was at the moment.

But then I saw him. Bryan Solomon. Well, that was one scenario I hadn't planned for.

**Did I not tell you to keep Bryan stored in your brain! haha! And I feel like this chapter too short so I feel like uploading chapter 3 in a bit…..there has now been 27 views! Holy hedge hog! So if you feel like commenting….go ahead….if you don't…that's fine….thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So there was a guest reviewer for the first chapter….I may not know who you are but thanks for reading my rambling of the authors note! I'm also very glad you like it. Just thought I'd say that most of my chapters are gonna be Caitlyn's p.o.v….and p.s. thank you XxHopexX for reviewing!**

**Chapter 3**

**Caitlyn's p.o.v.**

Now don't get me wrong. I love Bryan, (as a brother….ok maybe I have a tiny, tiny, tiny crush on him….but if you tell anyone I will track you down and will perform illegal moves, as in more than one, on you.) and he's my best friend, but if we were to be compromised on this mission, It'd be because of him. I mean, we've known each other since we were three, I'm pretty sure he'd recognize me.

You might be wondering what he looks like, well, he's like a smaller version of Joe. That's not very good at all because it goes from spy instincts to appearance. But luckily for the Gallagher Girls, I've outsmarted Bryan before, I can, and will, do it again.

I give Cammie (or Cam, or Camel, or Camelita, I'm sorry where was I…) the signal to go tail the Zach kid (or as Cammie has nicknamed him "Blackthorne boy", "Mr. tall, dark, and mysterious", and gross, "cutie". I mean, I don't think I've honestly ever wanted to throw up more and that includes the time I walked into the room of a Russian Mafia to bust him, and he was doing 'it'.) while I go tail Bryan.

About 25 minutes and 30 seconds later I was wearing a black wig with shoulder length hair, gray contacts, black high heels and a red dress. In other words, I looked completely unlike myself. I looked like a freaking model, and not a ghost. I felt at least 20 pairs of eyes on me as I was walking, and I couldn't help but smirk (in my head of course) at the thought that all my training had lead up to this.

Cammie sent me a text through the comms, saying that she had just knocked out her subject. Perfect.

I spotted Bryan. I got out my phone and started 'texting' Cammie when I 'accidentally' bumped into him. Just as I had planned.

"Oh my god! I am, like, so sorry! I was, like, texting my friend and I wasn't, like, watching where I was, like, going and, like, -owwwwww- my, like, ankle hurts, and I ,like, promised my friend I'd ,like, meet her by that, like, wall. The one in the, like, alley. Do you, like, think you can, like, help me walk, like, over there" I said in my best dumb model voice. **(an: when I was rereading this in, my head every single time she said like there was about a 3 second pause before it continued….. I'm sorry if this happened to you too)**

"Of course I can" he said flashing his best smile and falling for the bait. Stupid move Bryan. Don't you know that I'm hunny potting! God- why must you be so attractive. What? I didn't just think that. Nope.

He helped me hobble over to the alley. "So, is there anything else I could do for you" Bryan said in what I can only assume is his seductive voice.

"Um, like, yeah. I, um, totally, like have a question to, like, ask you" I said in my seductive dumb model voice.

"Anything, babe" he replies. Gross. Nasty. Amazingly, terrible seduction. He'll have to work on that.

I stand on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "How can a spy so awesome be so stupid" I practically whispered in my normal tone of voice. It takes him a moment to process what I just said but he was too late.

"Caitlyn?"

"Nighty, night Bryan."

And with that I slap the napotine patch on his forehead and walk away to go meet Cammie. And Blackthorne's humiliation. And also Solomon's.

**AN:Who else liked the nighty night part…..or the fact that she was more repulsed by the idea of zach and Cammie getting married than she was of walking into the room of a Russian Mafia doing 'it'…I can assure you if that were me I'd probably be screaming at the top of my lungs "my eyes my eyes…they've been damaged by adult material" …so review if you want, if you don't you don't have too, um so yeah…and there has been 69 (haha 69 ) views on my story...Im bursting with excitement!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I should probably be a good little girl( even though im not so little) and should work on my homework and study for my HUGE tests that are tomorrow….im procrastinating…I mean im giving you another chapter…yeah that's what im doing…definatly not procrastinating…. And **

**guest: yes bryan will be important**

**Call Moi Crazy: again I have to say I'm honored that you read my fanfic.. cant wait for your next chapter :D**

** . 14: well I'm glad I never cease to amaze you… my friends say I never cease to amaze them either…why just the other day they said I was a unninja (which is apparently what Liz is ex: clumsy)**

**Chapter 4**

**Caitlyn's p.o.v.**

Cammie and I were behind Joey. Not right behind him so that if he were to turn around he'd see us right away, but close enough so that he could hear our conversation.

The Blackthorne boys came five minutes late, as predicted, dazed and confused. Mr. Solomon started to whisper yell at them, which might just be scarier than Abe Baxter whisper yelling at you to disable a bomb on Christmas. (**An: who remembers the yelling thing from 1st chapter)**

I looked to Cammie and she nodded. I cracked my knuckles. Here goes nothing.

"Sophie, tell me the story you're gonna tell your sister tonight before she can go to bed" Cammie asked in her normal voice.

"Okay. Once upon a time in a nearby town there was a battle going on, but not just any battle, it was a battle between teenage girl spies and teenage boy spies. Now, the teenage boys had to stop the girls from meeting their teacher. Except, the teacher didn't believe the girls could win so he was secretly helping the boys, but the girls thought that was a little unfair. So they found some help of their own. The girl spies found two of the best female…no, best spies their age. Now, these girl spies were so good, theymanaged to trick their teacher, the teenage boy spies, and the girl spies won. The end" I replied in a bored voice, while filing my nails.

By the end of my 'story' Joe's entire body froze. So I decided to do the unthinkable.

I walked up until I was right behind and said "Now that was a pretty unfair advantage for the girls don't you think, Joey? But, I think the girls made the advantage fair… I mean Joe, girls, no Gallagher Girls are pretty good at evening out the playing field, don't you think?"

Joe slowly turned around and you could hear the anger in his voice as he whispered, "You?"

I decided since I already had hell coming for me, why not. "Me!" I replied with a huge grin. The Blackthorne boys had either one of two expressions. One: envy for the fact I had actually stood up to him. Two: Pissed for the fact girls had just beaten them. The Gallagher Girls and Cammie couldn't hold in their laughter any longer so they burst out all of a sudden rolling on the ground laughing.

"Do you know the consequences of what you have done, ar-" Joe was interrupted by my phone doing its randomly timed songs throughout the day. Note to self: Next time you're on a mission, turn your phone off. Don't judge me, I don't actually attend Gallagher, I need a form of entertainment. Great timing, right? Bex and I had both looked at each other and burst into song. We tried singing in different languages, accents. We even tried to do sign language (which didn't turn out as well as we thought it would).

When that was over Joe looked at us like we were crazy but he continued "As I was saying before the, erm, interruption, your consequences are going to be severe."

"Will you send us to Gallagher?" Cammie asked a little too hopefully. Cammie why'd you ask hopefully? Joe likes to crush our hopes. Joe picked up on her hopefulness and said all smugly "maybe I'll send you to Blackthorne."

And since I figured that there was no possible way hell could get worse for me I replied sarcastically with "Yes, Joe another one of you 'brilliant' idea's. Because sending not one, but two teenage girls to a school with testosterone filled boys is the best, freaking, idea in the whole wide world."

~*~*6 hours later*~*~

"And as of now you girls attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." our mother had finally stopped lecturing us.

I turned to Cammie and in our heads we said at the same time "We'll ain't this gonna be interesting?"

**okay theres the 4th chapter…..4 chapters on the first day it was uploaded….okay I admit it I'm doing this as a form of procrastinating so I don't have to study… but writing fanfics are fun too… if you're still reading this put this in your review(you don't have to review tho): I love smelly markers**

**question of the chapter(for chapter2): what is your fav color?mines blue**

**question of chapter 3: whats you favorite Disney cartoon movie/movies(as in princess')?**

**mines Mulan(1&2), Tangled, and The Princess and the Frog**

**finally question of Chapter 4: Have you read the book series Hex Hall? It's by Rachel Hawkins and its really good( but in my opinion Gallagher girls and heist society are better just barely though)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I open my email after school to see what? That a bunch of people have either reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! I'm truly touched by this so I thought I'd give you chapter 5 (even though it's really short…sorry about that…thought I'd have till the weekend to upload it….and make it longer….oh well…) but good news is that since its soo short…next chapter in giving you guys a treat (sadly it's not Zach…. Zach has to be a little bit postponed due to my evil plan…I mean…due to its raining poptarts… yeah that's it…poptarts…) any who….**

**there's been 286 views! I'd like to thank everyone who viewed!**

**Guest: yes I know procrastinating isn't very good but it got you another chapter didn't it? Plus I have a good feeling I aced those tests!**

**XxHopexX: hey we both like blue! and you read my rambling! 10 points to Gryffindor!**

**Goode-Lover: So very sorry that Zach's been postponed! Since Zach's been postponed 10 points from Gryffindor!) But you'll love my evil pla…I mean poptarts….**

**Ktclaire99: I'm touched that you love it!**

**Krazykid500: I'm glad you were laughing at it! and twists…oh how I love twists..I mean poptarts…**

**And while I'm still blabbering away…go check out Call Moi Crazy stories…they are fantastic…I'm serious go check it out now and just come back later…**

Chapter 5

Caitlyn's p.o.v.

Cammie and I have been attending Gallagher for about 3 months now. Pro's and Con's to attending The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women a list by Caitlyn Morgan.

Pro: We zoom right through homework.

Con: Since we zoom through homework, we are given more homework than most students.

Pro: We get to have roommates.

Con: Sharing a room with Macey, Bex, Liz, AND Cammie can be hectic at times.

Pro: Never have to worry about clothing/ hair/ make-up since rooming with Macey.

Con: Have to worry about being late thanks to Macey not being able to make up her mind.

Pro: Having Bex available whenever to practice P&E.

Con: Most of the moves I would like to practice are 'illegal'.

Pro: Liz is a super genius.

Con: Liz is a clumsy super genius.

Pro: Get to wander around the hallways to get to secret passageways when students are around, and not worry about them seeing you.

Con: Being stuck in a conversation with Tina Walters since she saw me in the hallway.

At lunch our mother made an announcement. I zoned out until I heard "and so the lucky eleven ladies to spend the rest of the school year at Blackthorne are Mick Morrison, Anna Fetterman, Eva Alverez, Courtney Baur, Tina Walters, Kim Lee, Bex Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Cammie Morgan, and Caitlyn Morgan. These ladies will meet Mr. Solomon at the helicopter pad in 7 hours." **(AN: I actually went back in the book and all the girls names, except for Caitlyn thank you very much, are Gallagher girls in the book)**

She started walking off but the walked back to say "these girls are also excused from lessons today, now I believe those ladies should go pack now."

~*~* 20 min later*~*~

"C'mon Mace why can't I pack my own bags" whined Cammie.

Macey replied with "No offense Cammie-bear, but you have no sense of style. Caitlyn can pack your bags I'm too busy packing mine, Bex's and Liz's!"

I get up from my bed and walk over to Cammie. I turn around really quick to make sure Macey can't see. I get all of Cammie's clothes, since Macey isn't looking, and put Macey approved clothes in, the ones she loved, and her uniform.

"Thanks, sis" Cammie says telepathically.

"No problem, you wanna see if the girls want to make a grand entrance?" I ask using our twin telepathy.

Cammie nods her head yes.

I turn to Bex. "Go get Mick, Anna, Eva, Courtney, Tina and Kim."

**AN: Cliffhanger! now I honestly hate when authors do this, but at the same time I love it 'cause it just leaves you thinking about what will happen….and the plan ….it may be in next chapter…it might not…guess you'll have to wait and see won't you?**

**Question of the chapter (only if you're up for reviewing): fav. school subject? Believe it or not mines math…sad right?**

okay**..so yeah… thanks for reading..hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sighs….I wasn't going to upload till the weekend but…I'm getting reviews…and to be honest. That makes me feel like I owe you a chapter…..sigh…..guess I'll have to give you another chapter then huh? and chapter 4 has more views than chapter 3.. how is that possible?**

**Guest: I know I need more Cammie p.o.v.….but I felt it was necessary to do those in Caitlyn's p.o.v so you could get to know her enough…**

**L: well thank you! I do aim for funny! And I feel kind of mean saying this, but I had a hard to reading your last review…. its kind of hard to read….**

**Call Moi Crazy: I love the cherry markers…..I have one and whenever I get it out in class my friends have to snap in front of me so I'm back from fruit world…. my best subjects history (not best grade though)…I just have more fun doing math (I'm one of those weird people )**

**born athlete: when I came up with the idea for twin telepathy I thought it was awesome too! it was either telepathy, or constantly passing notes…telepathy won out…. and don't worry I'm going for a sweet Bryan …in future chapters you will get him….and maybe she is…maybe she isn't…**

**And I might not update till Friday or Saturday! I'm sorry 'bout that…. I will try to get one up Thursday too (since I'm busy on Sunday, I'm working a school carnival, and its not even for my school or a school I've gone to, it's my friends haha)**

**Anyways…to make up for last chapter being on the small size (I call it fun size) this chapter will NOT be in Caitlyn's p.o.v.!**

Chapter 6

Bex's p.o.v.

Caitlyn told me to go get the rest of the girls who were going to Blackthorne. I nodded, and ran towards their rooms. I may not have known what she had planned, but I knew that whatever it was, it was going to be bloody brilliant!

**Cammie's p.o.v.**

I stared at Courtney for a second. Sure she may have been older than me, and, sure, she said I had all of the talent in the family but that's not true. That's the one thing my mom agrees with Caitlyn on.

Sure I could blend in, but could I notice a lousy tail? Sure there was that one time in Russia, but if I hadn't gotten mustard on my shirt I wouldn't have noticed him. I don't think it counts. Whereas Courtney catches onto a tail right away and loses them.

Caitlyn noticed I was zoning out and had started to snap in front of my face. "Cammie, Cammie. Earth to Cameron. Do you read me? Cameron? Cammie? Camster? Cami-" "Sorry, just lost in thought."

She looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "I'm sorry I must've misheard you, it sounded like you said you were lost in thought, yet that can't be possible seeing as you don't have a brain." Caitlyn joked.

I laughed at her attempt to get me to tell her, since I had shut of our twin telepathy momentarily.

She opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by Bex running into the room followed by Mick, Anna, Eva, Courtney, Tina, and Kim. Then I remember that Caitlyn must have already thought of a plan.

**Liz's p.o.v.**

We all waited for Bex and the others to start breathing normally. They sounded like me after running half a mile. In case you're curious what that sounds like, it's kinda like a dying whale noise, mixed with an animal suffering a cruel and painful death. Let's just say there's a reason why I'm normally excused from P&E. As soon as they were they sat down on the ground, like the rest of us. Well, except Macey, she said she too busy packing our bags. Maybe I can get Caitlynourtney to sneak a bunch of electrical gear into my bag, just like she put a bunch of Cammie-approved clothes in her bag and was going to put weapons in Bex's bag.

I lost my train of thought when Caitlyn said "Who wants to make a Grand entrance to Blackthorne?"

**Macey's p.o.v.**

I was trying to focus on packing Liz's, Bex's, and my bags. I knew I had to leave enough room so Caitlyn could put weapons in Bex's bag, and electrical gear in Liz's. Yeah, I knew about that, but she also puts extra make-up in my bag, so it's like bonus (or brownie) points. I sighed and realized that, as much as I should be packing, the temptation was too great. I turned around so I could sit in their circle.

"So. What's this plan of yours?"

**AN: The plan isn't revealed! Mwahahaha, well I'm not so evil to not put it in the next chapter, but you have to wait until, maybe Friday, for that chapter. But cliffhangers are awesome….they let your mind roam the field of possibilities!**

**If you have any idea's you'd be willing to share with me for this story PM me…**

**Question of the chapter: what color is your phone? What type is it? I have a blue rumor touch… it has a touch screen…and a keypad…it's awesome…**


	7. Chapter 7

**before you get all grumpy and start yelling at me that I didn't update earlier…Thursday I had a boat load of homework…Friday I got Just dance 4 ….and earlier today I was playing just dance 1,2,3, and 4 some more….so I'm putting up a chapter today 'cause I'm working a school carnival tmrw (I got a stand with my friends! yes! but It'l be tempting…oh the caramel apples!)….**

**there's a Caitlyn po.v. in this chapter …so yeha….(did you hear they wear thinking of putting gangnam style on just dance 4!) oh and the plan is revealed this chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

**Caitlyn's p.o.v.**

I smiled as Macey joined our circle on the floor.

"Well, my plan is that we have something distract Joe and we sneak off, bringing our bags with us. Now, Liz will print a map of Blackthorne beforehand and hide it in her luggage so we know where our rooms are.

"We sneak through Blackthorne, using secret passageways and dump our stuff that we don't need for our…mission …into our rooms. We sneak into the Grand Hall while they're eating. Dr Steve, he's the headmaster or head honcho of Blackthorne, will announce the arrival of the "11 lucky Gallagher girls" only to have us not show up. Mr Solomon will start stressing out, on the inside of course, and right when he's about to go talk to Dr Steve , we'll send him a very, very cryptic text message, from our hack proof phones Liz made, basically saying we're playing a friendly game of 'spy and go seek' and the guys are it.

"If they fail to win the game, then they fail getting the competition point. The competition will be completely random events we, and some of the guys come up with. So, spy and go seek's the first one. I'm thinking maybe the second one can be where they try to figure out our codenames. I know it's a lot and it probably sucks but-"

"It's BLOODY AWESOME!" I'm pretty sure you can figure out who said that.

**Cammie p.o.v.**

"it's BLOODY AMAZING!" Bex practically shouts in my ear.

"Thanks for that, Bexella" I say, using Bex's old nickname, while holding onto my ear.

"Welcome Cammie-kinz!" Bex said, using MY old nickname, chirpily.

"But she's right it is amazing" Macey says, with a thoughtful look on her face, ignoring our bickering.

"Ditto" all the other girls replied.

Caitlyn faced me and raised an eyebrow.

"It's ….amazing, but can we set a code red to distract Joe?" I asked with a reassuring smile on my face.

"Now let's finish packing for Blackthorne!" Only Macey McHenry would be that happy to pack for a trip.

**So if you guys have any suggestions, or want something to happen (sorry zach has to postponed until yet- another plan is revealed) go ahead and p.m. me…**

**if you love Zachary Goode use the Good( e) pun in your review…**

**question of the chapter: what are you going to be for Halloween? I'm gonna be a nerd (home made costume thank you very much (it has a shirt that says "this is my costume"!))**

**and if you aren't going trick-or-treating…go…..It's the ****_only_**** time to get candy from strangers and not get yelled at….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im so sorry I didn't update over the weekend! I had a huge English and history project….and Saturday my mom forced me to help put up Halloween decorations (and were the only house in the block with decorations too!)**

**soooo…. heres the chapter…**

**Chapter 8**

**Cammie's p.o.v.**

*~*~7 pm~*~*

We were at the helicopter pad waiting for Joe. He was 2 minutes, 3 second, and 4 miliseconds late. As usual.

We got into the helicopter, put our bags down, and put on the blindfolds he gave us, not even bothering to tell Joe we knew where Blackthorne was. Or that we might have told the other girls. Oh well.

"Ladies, it'll take a while 'til we're at Blackthorne." Joe said. And with that, I fell asleep.

**Caitlyn's p.o.v.**

I sensed all the girls around me go to sleep. (It also helped that I heard Bex's snoring.) I couldn't sleep so I thought of the last time I was at Blackthorne. That's right, I've been to Blackthorne before, but Cammie hasn't.

You see, my dad and I would spend the weekends together while Cammie and our mother would have female bonding time (Hey, so I'm a tomboy, I couldn't help it!)

That's probably why our mother doesn't like me very much. She thinks I took precious time away from Cammie to spend with dad away.

Anyways, I was about 7 years old. My dad and I were walking down one of the many halls of Blackthorne, when we passed through this large wall full of plaques and medals. I pointed to the biggest one, in awe, and asked whos it was?

Dad just smiled, showing his perfect teeth, saying that it was his. I was amazed. I then said I wanted to go to Blackthorne when I was older. Now, as you know, Blackthorne's an all boy's school. My dad told me, and I burst into tears. He asked me if a secret would make me feel better, and stupid, little, naïve me said yes. He told me that Blackthorne was an assasin's school. That made me rethink going to Blackthorne. I never told anybody that, not even Cammie, I just felt like it was a moment between us, Dad and me, that I wanted to keep hidden from the rest of the world.

I must've been lost in thought for a while because Joe told us we were just about to land.

**an: so review if you want…. if you have any ideas (and I mean any) for this story and your willing to share, you can pm me or leave it in your review….**

**question of the chapter: good cook or bad? im, actually believe it or not, a pretty good cook (coming from my extremely picky sister XD)**

**and if you read my long authors note leave this in your review: *insert whatever couple name you love* (so for me I'd put Brant (grant and bex), Zammie (this ones obvious), Braitlyn (Caitlyn and Bryan))**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I was nice and this chapter is solely in Bex's p.o.v.! Now, it doesn't show much of her thoughts, but I honestly like it in her p.o.v…. and it's better than Caitlyn's p.o.v. apparently ….**

**CHAPTER 9 **

**Bex's p.o.v.**

"Ladies, before we get to Blackthorne, I have a plan I must tell you." Bloody Hell! Caitlyn's plan AND Joe's! Those Blackthorne boys wont know what him 'em.

"Now I know of Caitlyn's plan." uh-oh "to have a competition with the boys " phew "and that plan is brilliant, but I have a few things to add.

"The first is my original plan. You girls will stay for a month, spend a month away from Blackthorne for-uh- training. The you'll go back to Blackthorne, but here's the catch. The training is for you ladies to practice being guys. That's right. Another trick to play on the Blackthorne boys. "

"Girls, listen close on this one. For the first week and a half play dumb and weak. Stroke their ego's a smidge." I scoffed at this" Miss Baxter after the week and a half, you can torture, their poor, poor, poor helpless souls, in whatever cruel way that you can imagine that isn't illegal, putting them in a coma, killing them, having them have more than five broken bones at once, and you can't perform the Baxter choke hold on them. Other than that, let your imagination run free." Even though that basically ruined all the fun, I was probably smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Now, who's ready to give 'em hell?"

Oh Joe, poor little naïve Joe, he has absolutely no idea what the Blackthorne boys are gonna go through. And now everyone's (except for Caitlyn, Cammie, Liz, and Macey) looking at me like I'm crazy. I guess they're right. I'm crazy. Crazy happy to kick some Blackthorne butt!

**AN: and there's the chapter! Sorry it's short! If you have any idea's/ or have any thing (no matter how big or small(Zach should be in either the next chapter or the next two so don't get your knickers in a twist!)) feel free to either pm me, or review….**


	10. Authors Note! I'm so sorry!

Hey guys! I'm back! *dodges flaming arrows and pitchforks*

SO I'm really sorry I haven't updated since...before my birthday (which was in November)... I'm a terrible person aren't I?

So my friend had reminded me about my fan fiction earlier, and I thought I owed you a bit of an explanation.

So I had half of the chapter written and then my laptop shut down...not saving the progress I had. Then, I had about seven tests in one week and I was VERY stressed, and basically forgot how to do anything that was not school related, breathing, or eating. Then we get to December. We had winter vacation; I should've had all the time in the world, right? Well I didn't. I had to help my grandmother move...not once but twice (that's right she moved twice over winter vacation), and then I was reading_Gone with the Wind_ for English extra credit (I was basically reading day and night 24/7). My family came over for Christmas leaving just enough time to have some time to relax and read some books (I ended up reading three books in the Percy Jackson series). Now we're at January. School start back up again and it's like I was hit with a pile of bricks. Math becomes like a bazillion times harder (although my grade stayed at a B thank god) and I was happy I hadn't gotten the flu or gotten sick. Then my mom got pneumonia, my little brother got a cold, my dad got sick. My sister and I were the only people not sick in the house. Then IT happened. Everybody else in the house had gotten better, but I had suddenly got sick. My mom took me to the doctor's yadda yadda yadda. Basically what I had almost could have gotten pneumonia. I had to miss three days of school which had momentarily brought my math and English grade down to C's. (Don't worry it's taken care of now it's back to the normal B's). Now we're at February. I had suddenly gotten extremely addicted to Tumblr, since I had made one back in November, and my...interest (*cough* addiction *cough*) to a certain boy band (*cough One Direction cough*). This is also about the time when my friend in my elective class had me writing a One Direction fanfiction *shameful self promotion*. All the meanwhile my friend and I had decided we didn't want to hang out with one of our friends (Now referred to as Bitch).

In short, Bitch was just using us. Bitch was a lovely person when I met her. We became friends (but I was also the new girl, so my judgment is probably bad). I had begun to notice that whenever I would say I liked something that Bitch would say she liked it too. Someone asked me what my favorite food and color were; I had said spaghetti and blue. You can guess what Bitch had said. Skip to the next year. Skip about halfway through the year, and I meet my current best friend. One day my friend (we'll call her K) and I were talking about bagels. She had said her favorite type of bagel was an onion one. I replied saying that happened to be my dad's favorite. Bitch hopped into the conversation and said "oh my favorite bagel is onion too". Me, being very curious as to what she would say, had said "oh, but I don't care for them too much, I like the plain ones." What does Bitch say? "Oh I meant to say that those were my dad's favorite too... I hate onion bagels". Now, the previous year I had told her that I found it irritating when she had been copying me. I mean, I have an unoriginal name, and blonde hair. Not to mention I'm around average height. The last thing I needed was someone trying to copy my personality, because that was the one thing unique about me. Anyways all through that year and this year Bitch and my three other friends had gone out to the mall and stuff (Bitch happened to see _The Hunger Games_ three times in theaters...I mean I can get maybe twice but three times? last year the economy wasn't in the best place, not to mention her parents aren't all to rich, and you're going to waste money on seeing a movie...three times?) and coincidentally every time (except for the movies) she didn't have money with her. So my friend (we can call her 'Ray') had to pay for her all those times. Every time they went to the mall "Oh, Ray! I just have to get this shirt but I don't have any money!" We were Bitch's personal source for money. Ray and I were also under the impression that she was using us to climb up the popularity tree, but too bad for her we aren't all too popular.

So Ray and I started discussing stuff. We talked about how she was using us, and how she was pissing us off. We vented to each other. Then one weekend Ray had had enough and had basically told Bitch that she had put up with her and the fact that she was just using us. You want to know what Bitch had said? Something along the lines of "Oh I was going to pay you back"...Yeah right. So after about thirty minutes of Ray sticking her ground and Bitch being all wishy washy, by saying stuff like 'well the way you dress is dorky' 'I never said you dressed dorkily'. Bitch had finally stated something along the lines of 'fine I never want to talk to you again, I could care less if you were my friend'. Ray had texted her saying "FINALLY! " only to have Bitch text her back not a minute later saying 'Im so sorry can we be friends again?'. As this was happening K (thought she wouldn't pop up would ya?) and I had received texts from Bitch. Bitch had claimed that she had seen the light, and realized what a bitch she had been and she was sorry. Except a lot less touchy. It was more along the lines of 'Srry I such bad friend,I srry.' And on top of that she sent K and I the exact same text. Nothing says 'I still want to be friends' like an unemotional text message.

Ray had screenshotted their conversation and had forwarded it to me. the next day I couldn't handle it anymore. (and my side of the convo. will be more exact seeing as I still have the conversation)

Bitch: Hey I just kinda guessed ur IPOD texting thing but if I was ever a bad friend to you

Bitch: Im sorry about all those fights weve had in those past years we were friends and everything if I treated u like crap im sorry

Me: I've already decided who I'm hanging out with; anything you or 'Ray' text me will not persuade me to change my mind

Bitch: no I just wanted you to know

Bitch:How are we even gna know

Me: Well who I hang out with on Monday is who I side with and who I don't is who I don't side with

Bitch:But why are u siding anyways plus I know who ur gna chose anyways

Me: Because I feel that one of you is right and one of you is wrong

Bitch: With what happened today 'Ray' told u her side of the story cant I tell u mine

Me (At this point I'm getting pissed as you might tell; when I get pissed I get serious, and use proper grammar/ spelling and such, I also use one word answers): Fine

Bitch (this ones long she decided to tell me a sob story): I know I was a horrible friend to her about borrowing money not being the best tutor **(Because she was tutoring Ray's younger brother…..and let's just say the dullest tool in the shed is smarter than Bitch)** or being sarcastic I know now that I shouldn't have been sarcastic **(around this point I was thinking ' your sarcasm wasn't the problem you bitch') **to her about that idea I just thought it would make people think of Asb as a selfish group of people **(that's not how she worded it to Ray…. not even remotely close) **and I know about the money im trying to pay her back every penny I owe her because I feel bad and that I shouldn't have done it and about the tutoring thing I thought I was doing good because mason **(Ray's brother)** said he got it and he did homework before he came over I would just go over it and make sure it was good but I didn't know it was wrong **(around here I was thinking 'do you need to go back to third grade?' Since Ray's brother is in the 3****rd**** grade….. and we are above the seventh grade) **and I feel bad about today **( because you were confronted on your bitchiness? ….Bitch) **I didn't know I was a horrible friend to her until she told me and it made me feel bad inside **(you mean guilty?) **plus I lost her already and I have a feeling im going to loose you too even thought **(wrong one god….maybe you do need to go back to the 3****rd**** grade) **ive known you sense the **(god it's since and Im blanking out the grade) **grade and I know I shouldn't have told her what to wear and what not to wearbut she didn't need to listen to me **( um you practically forced us to listen to you, you little fucker) **and I know it was wrong of me to do that too I shouldn't have tried to change her look or anything

Bitch: Sorry for the long message **(I'm sorry for the fact in that entire thing there's no period or anything.)**

Me: Hrm, I need some time to think it over…. I might change who I'm hanging out with I might not **( I wasn't gonna change my mind I just wanted her to stop texting me)**

Bitch: Okay and I tried to apologize to her a lot **(HA) **today but she didn't want to accept **(you meant she didn't want to be your little servant anymore) **plus I would hate to loose **(by any chance do you mean Lose?) **you too after all weve been through

Bitch: Can I also say something else

Me: Go ahead

Bitch: I miss how me and u **(oh god the horrors of improper grammar) **never hang out anymore im not saying this so u can choose me cuz I want u too on ur own but we never hang anymore and we barely talk anymore at school **(cause you're a cruel, heartless bitch) **and I miss it

Bitch (about the next day): Hi

Bitch: *sent me a pretty funny Harry potter picture, but I'm sure she didn't get any of it seeing as she's never read the books, or paid attention to the movies*

Me (roughly around six hours later when I suddenly found my courage): If you've been saying stuff about 'Ray' behind her back, what have you been saying about me, huh?

Bitch: Actually Im not saying anything im only talking to **( this was another girl with the same name as me, except she one grade below ours) **about this and how ur choosing that's it **(Lies…Lies bitch)**

Me: Well if you've said stuff about 'Ray' behind her back before, what would make me so different huh?

Bitch: I never said you were and I already know who u choose nice friendship with ya and like I said that ur choosing that's alli said

Me (I was getting pissed as you might be able to tell): Likewise, but I honestly doubt you haven't said anything about me behind my back, you talked about 'Ray' before this whole thing, what would make me so different to where you wouldn't say anything about me?

Bitch: I didn't say any anything at all behind her back **(Lies) **or yours **(More lies)** okay and if I did say what u think I did **( wow according to the message thing it took you a whole half hour to think of that one, bet you feel proud of yourself huh?)**

Me: I don't know what you could've said behind my back, 'Ray' told me, and sent me a picture of you saying you've said stuff behind her back I want to know if you've ever said anything about me

Bitch: No I didn't **(Lies) ** and what did I say about her then tell me

ME: That her clothes were tacky and that she shouldn't be wearing stuff like that, but honestly I like her clothing choice **( and I'm dead serious here, if bitch had dressed her Ray would be wearing slutty outfits)**

bitch: I never even said that behind her back and I never said her clothing choice was tacky she asked me did u think that it was and I said no **(more lies) **

Me: Point A *I sent a screenshot sent by Ray where bitch had said she thought Rays clothes were dorky and tacky*

Me: Point B *where she had basically restated the previous, except in a different place*

Me: Now, I would appreciate it if you never texted/ called me again or texted/ called my mother **(Yeah, she texted my mom to ask for sleepovers, instead of me….My mom, god I love her, had caught onto my dislike for bitch when she had started to text her, so my mom had come up with excuses as to why we could never sleepover) **and we can part as strangers.

Bitch: Whatever I knew u were gna choose her anyways byeeee stranger that I never knew **(now at the end of this text I thought two things. 1 Oh good lord I'm free! 2. That's kind of the point of a stranger.)**

All throughout this we (as in Ray and I) had to convince K not to hang out with Bitch. Now since Ray and I actually use emotion to keep our friends, since we genuinely meant it, we had both convinced K to stay hanging out with us (it also didn't hurt that K's mom had picked up her phone and had agreed with us).

Now past all the troubles of being a girl and we're in March (hey that's this month!). So this girl (we can call her ….. Marie god I'm running out of names) starts to hang out with my friends and I. Now, we had a suspicion that she was a lesbian (heck, everyone in the school had the suspicion) but it really didn't matter to us. SO about…. two days after Marie started to hang out with us she had showed me her phone. Now written in the phone was 'Hey I kinda like you'. Me, being the dumbass I am, had just said I don't know what to say, I don't really feel the same way. (*note* I am straight I just didn't want to make her feel bad by saying 'hey I'm not into girls'). So Marie basically spent the entire Lunch period making me feel guilty, yet I still wouldn't cave. (*another note* even if I was into girls I have this weird thing where I want to wait for a relationship…..like most relationships around our age end bad). And I actually felt bad about it.

Popular girls in our school(after rejecting someone): haha I'm so hot and everything everyone wants me

Normal girls: Why should I feel bad… they should have been prepared for the 50% chance at getting rejected

Me: god I feel so bad…. Im such a terrible person…..

So two days later, it's a Friday. My mom was home, so I asked her to help me curl my hair (since I do have trouble curling my own hair. I get to school and I feel good. I'm normally not complimented on appearance since I do tend to dress a little emo-ish (I swear I'm not emo though, black clothing is a miracle. Keeps you warm, it's slimming most of the time, and what are stains? When you where it) People were complimenting me and I felt good. So we get to Brunch and my hairs all curly. Marie hoodied me. For those of you who don't know what that is, she took the hoody on my sweater and put it on my head, except she had roughly put it on my head messing up my curly hair. Okay I got a little pissed. We get to lunch and She does it about fifty bazillion times more. So basically my hair went back to being flat. According to Ray my face was red, because I was pissed. Marie could tell I was pissed and gave me a hug.

Two things to know about me. 1. I normally don't care about my hair unless I do something special to it. 2. I'm claustrophobic, but only when people hug me, or I'm crowded around. So I basically started spazzing. All throughout the week Marie started hanging out with us she kept insisting on sitting next to me, so I would make some lame-ass excuse to go on the other side of the table for my comfort zone. Also, my friends take my food at Lunch at Brunch. And trust me, I'm fine with it. Normally I could care less. But Marie had started to take some of my food too. So my food ration at Lunch was slowly getting smaller. Which meant, my stomach was growling in class. I'm sure you've had your stomach growl in class before, and you know how embarrassing it is so I won't go into detail. So, K would normally take a chip or two of my food, as would Ray. Our friend (umm… what's another name…we can call her tape since I can't think of anything) would normally take half of my sandwich (well technically I would give it to her since she's always hungry) and she'd take some of my chips. Which means at lunch I was basically eating half a sandwich and maybe 7 chips. Something else you should know about me. I don't like to tell people 'no'. It's something I need to work on. So I don't tell Tape that I would very much like to eat and not starve and maybe she should start bringing more of her own food. Or actually eating the food she brings instead of eating others food.

Anyways Marie doesn't hang out with us anymore at Brunch or Lunch (so my awkwardness there is gone, I mean except for those times she is with us). So just thought you'd like to know**. I also thought you'd like to know I should be updating this soon. Maybe over the weekend. We have Spring break coming up so if I don't get a post in till then, then I'll upload then. Also I've come up with a plan. I should update once a month. Okay, okay I get it you'd hate that. Maybe twice a month. But this way I have more time to deal with all of my personal shit and having to find time to write this fan fiction and not leave you guys hanging for three months.**

**Shameful self-promotion: If you like One Direction go check out my Fan fiction on Tumblr (krd4fun) and also check out my preferences… or if you don't want to, I do reblog some pretty funny stuff so go check my blog out. And if you can't figure the link out for the fanfic just message me on here and I can help you get through it (I had to help two of my friends).**

**And if you read all of that thanks I kind of needed to vent, and give yourselves a pat on the back you deserve it. if there's any mistakes I'm sorry, please don't be on me about it, I'm not really proofreading it since its 3,350 words and more.**


	11. Chapter 10

**So…I'm back! I went back and edited some of the chapters. (So like take out parts and put new things in; hopefully Cammie seems much more like herself!) AND check out the poll that's up on my profile!**

**Chapter 9 reviews**

**Call Moi Crazy: Yeah, I know it's short. I'm trying to work on that. Bex hurting the boys will come in a few chapters and such. I like your idea, keep an eye out for your idea.**

**Guest (guest): Purple is a nice color.**

**Goode-Lover: Haha sorry to keep you waiting…. thanks I'm very proud of my sneaky mind and I do have a few tricks up my sleeve keep an eye peeled for them.**

**Gg(guest): Haha the last guest's favorite color was purple too.**

**L (guest): Yea I know it's something I need to work on.**

**LoudNProud (guest): Yea that should be in …next chapter maybe? Sorry about not updating soon, I did, like, the exact opposite of what you said.**

**Zach-Goode' : thanks. And there will be more Cammie's p.o.v. I promise.**

**Ktclaire99: Thanks.**

**chameleon510: Sorry about not updating.**

**fredforevermyluv: Sorry about not updating. I'm a terrible human being.**

**BookWorm2the2ndPower: Sorry about not updating, look for the boy's torture in a couple of chapters.**

**Author's note reviews**

**BookWorm2the2ndPower: If our lives revolved around fanfiction, it would be the ideal life for me. I could just write and read all day, every day. I feel like my life has calmed down immensely so it's all good. Yeah, this year I've missed about 10 days, so….yeah. Thanks for being patient!**

**Guest (guest): Yeah, I used to be in private school, and going to public school immediately brought about 10x more drama to my life. But on the bright side, I've made many of my current friends through public school. Hope your Bitch just leaves peacefully like the Bitch I knew, and at least your friends share the same opinion.**

**Zach-Goode' : Thanks! But my life has seemed to calm down so it's all good(e).**

**Crazy 4 Goode: Yeah. The Marie kept making excuses to hang out RIGHT next to me. Despite how crowded it may have been around me. I should have done what you had done, yet I doubt it would have helped me. Hope the 'Marie' in your life catches on and can take a hint like my 'Marie' did. Yea, nobody needs a Bitch in their life, yet they always appear. Hope the Marie and Bitch go away and I'm updating it's all good(e).**

**So without any more interruptions here's the real chapter 10!**

**Cammie p.o.v.**

My inner clock had told me we had been in the helicopter discussing the plan for twenty minutes, and fifty four seconds. Joe told us to finally get out and grab our belongings. We did as told and waited as he went to go talk to Dr Steve. Yet, what he hadn't noticed was that hidden behind our massive pile of luggage and bags, that Liz had positioned herself on her laptop, cracking into the Blackthorne system. I heard her mutter something along the lines of 'too easy'. The next thing we knew a siren could be heard coming from the mansion, along with an eerie flashing light. Joe and Dr Steve both looked at the mansion, sighed deeply, and began walking, very fast I might add, towards it. They were almost out of sight before we heard Joe yell 'Stay where you are ladies!' So naturally, we did the exact opposite.

**Bex's p.o.v.**

Liz had printed out a map of Blackthorne before we had left. Courtney and Cammie had unrolled the map before us, and were hurriedly explaining what we were doing.

"So if we go in here-" Courtney had started but was soon interrupted by Cammie.

"If we start way over here, we can get to the room faster, and then take the long way to the Dining Hall."

"Well, what if we took that shortcut to the room, had Liz black out the lights if we crawl through the ventilation, and we slide down on ropes, and blend in?"

"Ok I like most of that, we use that shortcut, have Liz black out the lights, but what if half of us entered through ventilation, and the other half enter through the passageway doorway here. Then we can blend in."

I swear they were in Bloody heaven talking about passageways and such. They finally decided on Cammie's idea, before passing out comm's units. "Just in case" Courtney had said when Liz had asked. We swiftly, but silently, had begun our way to our rooms. Two minutes later we had gone through cobwebs (Macey was angry because it had ruined her outfit) but we made it to all of our suites. Cammie told us to keep on what we were wearing, unless we gotten cobwebs and such on it. We were broken into two teams.

Team A consisted of Cammie, Liz, Eva, Tina, and Me. Team B was Courtney (Cammie's twin), Macey, Courtney, Kim, Anna, and Mick. Team B would be using the ventilation, while Team A was using the passageway. We made sure those who used the ventilation had rope, everyone had night vision goggles (I mean we would shut the lights off, don't want to give ourselves away too early), Liz had her Laptop, and that Mick had no firearms on her. Also that Macey had lipstick (But for a completely different use than what she usually uses it for). And then, we set off.

**Macey p.o.v.**

We started off into the vents, and it took 3 minutes and 42 seconds. Precise, I know. We stopped right above where the Dining Hall stood. I have seen many amazing things, but this topped the charts. As I peered through a crack in the ventilation I could tell that their school cover had not affected the inside of the building. Being the vice president's daughter, I had seen many beautiful things, but this place, this place had surpassed most of them.

It looked almost exactly like the Gallagher Dining Hall, except it looked a little bit more run down in some places, and in others it looked as if it were brand new. Odd, yet fascinatingly amazing. Courtney snapped me out from the beauty when I heard her whisper into her comm's unit "Liz….. NOW!"

As if on cue the lights had blacked out. We heard a gasp and whisper go amongst the boys and staff below. I pulled out the lipstick and started to draw a circle on the metal of the vent. Wait five seconds. One. Two. Three. Four. I looked back down to see the area around it dissolved. Acid lipstick, never know when you might need it. Anna lowered a rope, making sure it was securely tied before she slid down it effortlessly. Next was Mick, followed by Courtney and Kim. I saw Courtney looked at me, as if telling me to go down. I nodded and slid down, pushing my fear of heights to the side.

Once I made it to the ground I saw Team A coming out of the passageway, hiding their gear perfectly, fixing their hair (like in hoods, or put in the back of shirts), and taking random seats next to guys, whispering amongst them. Clever. I looked back up at Courteny to see that she was spraying something over the massive whole we had created. Must've been to fix the gap. My guess was correct, because I saw as soon as Courtney was sliding down, the hole was becoming smaller, and smaller, until it wasn't there anymore.

We ditched our gear, just as Team A had, and followed their steps and blended. This would be hard for some of us, being born to be looked at, and not be overlooked. But, I guess this was training for the future in a way. I calming my breathing, and finally pulled out my comm's unit. Time for some Spy and Go Seek.

**Courtney p.o.v.**

Mr Solomon ran out of the room as soon as the light came back on. Four minutes and twenty seven seconds later he came back, looking slightly puzzled. He went up to Dr Steve and in Morse code (since neither the Gallagher Academy nor, I'm assuming, the Blackthorne Institute haven't' learned morse code. Whereas Cammie and I did so we were aware of what they were saying) said "The girls are missing, I think this is Courtney messing with us. Let me try to contact them. Tell the gentlemen it was just a malfunction with the lighting since maintenance was working on it." Steve nodded and did what he told him to do, while Joe whipped out his phone and appeared to be texting.

I assumed he would text me so before he I could receive his angry text (" When your mother finds out what you did…" yada yada yada big trouble. It was rather boring) I sent him a text.

"_The first game has begun,_

_we'll have a winning streak,_

_this is nowhere near done,_

_now for some spy and go seek"_

I sent the text and waited for Joe to receive it. I know what you must be thinking 'I thought phones couldn't work because of massive jammers?' You're right, our phones are special CIA approved phones and can be used anywhere. Cool, I know.

Joe had received it, and by the look on his face, he was wondering why I had rhymed. To be honest, I'm still not sure why, but it seemed cool. Joe cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the entire room. He looked to be in deep thought and opened his mouth to say something. Yet before he could talk, I had sent this to him.

"_Wow Joe, no need to look confused,_

_it was just a rhyme,_

_although I'm amused,_

_you have to find us within a certain time."_

followed by

"_The boys have ten minutes,_

_to find us all and win the point,_

_we are all in this room, and infinite,_

**(AN: I know it's random, but nothing really rhymes with minute okay?)**

But we'd hate to disappoint."

Joe had received my texts and sighed deeply. Since he still had everyone's attention he cleared his throat and began to talk. "Gentlemen. It seems as though things aren't going as planned. The young ladies some of you tailed go to a school, for spies, and they decided it would be fun to play a game. They made the blackout occur, and they have decided that you will be looking for them. According to one of them, they are in this room, but you only have ten minutes to look for them. You will earn a point in a competition if you can find all eleven girls. If not they get the point. GO!"

With that the boys had torn through looking for is. Within the first five minutes Liz, Tina, Eva, Mick, Anna, Courtney, Kim, and Macey were found. Macey was extremely pissed, kneed who found her in the crowned jewels, and stomped and huffed her way up to the stage with the other girls. Just Cammie, Bex, and me left. Another two minutes had passed before a Greek god looking boy had spoken up "Hey I found another one!" Bex had kept her cool (okay maybe she flipped him off), and then walked over to Macey. Three minutes left, and only Cammie and Me to go.

Joe spoke up. "Gentlemen I should have warned you. The last two young ladies are extremely good at what they do. Where playing a dangerous game right now." I mentally smirked, and continued 'looking' for us in order to blend in. You think they'd notice that I'm wearing a skirt?

Time was up when Joe spoke again. "Gentlemen, you have disappointed me. Cammie and Courtney come on out, time's up." Cammie glanced towards me, but I shook my head. I used our twin telepathy telling her to show herself if she pleased but I was playing a game of my own here. She smirked towards me. I took this as a 'Well, if you won't show yourself, neither will I'. Joe told the boys to take a seat. I scanned the crowd, and spotted who I was looking for. I sped walk enough to be behind him. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Cammie take a seat next to Zach. I climbed onto the bench, and pretended to continue eating, as if I were here before. Bryan still hadn't noticed me. I glanced towards Joe to see him scanning the crowd, his eyes swept over me. I heard one of Bryan's buddies start a conversation up with him. About me. "So man, that chick who was next to Joe when we were tailing the girls, Courtney was it, she was pretty hot, no?" Began his friend. I heard murmured agreements from some of his friends, but Bryan still hadn't answered.

Cammie had decided to show herself. She leaned to whisper in Zach's ear "Hey Blackthorne Boy" before standing up and walking over to Bex. I would have done the same, but I had to know something. Bryan had finally answered with "She was alright, not like I'm into her or anything. Her friend though, Anna, pretty hot right?" I heard some agreements, but I was too numb to pretend anymore. He didn't like me. My heart had just been shattered into a million pieces. Something to know about me; when I get hurt emotionally, I tend to be void of any emotion in public for a while. So I did what I had to do.

I stood up, hearing a gasp from almost all boys. I started walking towards Joe, and the girls. My family, if I must say. Once up there I turned to face our audience, although I had felt a pair of eye's from a certain Joe Solomon's son on me the most.

Dr Steve rushed up to the podium and then said "Gentlemen, I show you eleven young ladies from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Now ladies if you'd line up to tell us about your selves that would be excellent." I ended up last in line, but I could care less. With my face void of emotion, my heart pumbled to a pulp, I had decided that maybe boys were just as confusing as Cammie had claimed. Maybe, I had been wrong, and foolish and stupid but I told myself I would never love anyone again. I realize it was a stupid promise to make, but at the moment, while I was still picking up pieces of my heart, and putting up brick walls around it, it seemed like the best thing to do.

**Bam! So that was a pretty long chapter, no? I felt like I owed you guys for being gone for so long. Anyways, spring break is coming up in a week I think, so I should be able to post a chapter then. Feedback would be nice, since I don't really know if you guys like the direction I took this in. So, yeah, that's all I have to say. Oh, wait!**

**Question of the chapter: Will you do the poll that's up on my profile?**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N. Vote on the poll guys the stories depends on it. **

**Chapter 10 reviews**

**book lover (guest):****I'm updating now! Yay (*cough* my friend pressured me into doing another chapter while my other friend is telling me not too *cough*)**

**Aria (Guest): I could never forget about you guys (*cough* I actually forgot for like a week in December but we can forget that happened *cough*) you can thank my friend for encouraging me to write another chapter so soon.**

**Goode-Lover: Thanks! That should come up in, I don't know, a chapter or two maybe three or four but that would be pushing it.**

**BookWorm2the2ndPower: I can't get over how much I LOVE your user name! Thanks for voting on the poll!**

**LoudNProud125: I'm glad you're loving it! Yeah, poor Caitlyn, it doesn't help that what I have in mind for her just keeps going downhill.**

**Krazykid500: Glad you love it! I don't have any of the story prewritten I post it as I write it, so I'm interested to see how it goes too!**

**fredforevermyluv: Glad you love it!**

**EnjoySparkle6434: Yea, my friend and I are anxiously awaiting the 6th book! Oh my god! I have a new fan! I have a fan! I'm so happy! Just…let me love you. Come here let me give you a hug and we shall discuss the entire book series with my friend, in detail. While we eat ice cream and talk about Zachary Goode. And everything that could happen in the 6th book. Just you can transfer to my school and we shall be best friends, yes? A little too far? Yea, sorry I'm just a little excited is all….**

**Zach p.o.v.**

A couple of the girls had gone up already. Mr Solomon told us we had to guess their codenames. I thought this would be easy. I couldn't have been more wrong.

Tina (the blabber mouth), Eva (the shy one), Mick (the one who should be going here with her addiction to firearms), Courtney (I didn't really listen to her), Anna (who said she was on the field work, but should've been on research track), and Kim (who, although being Americanized, fully held up to her Korean heritage). Next up was a petite girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was as thin as a toothpick. She stepped up to the podium, adjusted the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Um… I'm Elizabeth Sutton, but ya'll can call me Liz." The girl began with a southern drawl. "I'm on the research and development track. And I guess I can't tell ya'll my codename, can I?" She glanced to Mr Solomon. He nodded and she stepped down. A girl who looked a lot like Macey McHenry, but couldn't be because Macey was the Vice-Presidents daughter and was a snotty rich girl, stepped up to the microphone and raised it.

"Before you go jumping to any conclusions, yes I am Macey McHenry. Yes I am the vice president's daughter. No I am not dating anyone. No I am not looking for a boyfriend. Yes I'm on the field." And she stepped off, after blowing a bubble with her bubble gum. A girl with cappuccino colored skin, brown eyes, and medium length brown hair walked towards the podium.

"Hello. I'm Rebecca Baxter." She started with an American accent and then a giggle. Wait did she say Baxter? I didn't have time to think this through though because the next thing I know a thick British accent picks up "But if any of you call me Rebecca I will personally see that your torture is painful. So I suggest you call me Bex. I am the first British girl to have ever come to the Gallagher Academy, and I certainly didn't get there by picking daisies. I'm on the field." She started to walk off but thought otherwise and walked back up. "Oh, and if ANY of you decide to hurt my sisters" she gestured to the girls around here "in any way, shape, or form I will see that your death be a very painful one." And then she walked off. Well, I know she certainly left an impression on every guys mind. But mostly Grant's, but his is probably different.

Next up was the girl who had tailed me. "Hey, Zach. Isn't that the chick who tailed you?" Grant began.

I grumbled something that came out like "Yeah."

Nick, one of my roommates, joined our conversation. "Whoa, no need to hold a grudge on the girl. We all know it's easier to be the tail-er than it is to be the tail-ie. If you had been tailing her, she wouldn't had notice you." HE seemed to think before adding to his sentence. "That is, unless she truly is better than you." I huffed, and sank lower in my seat. Okay, maybe she had been good, but she wasn't Goode. Nick had hurt my ego, but I wouldn't let that show. No, my face was expressionless, but on the inside I was planning on a way to get back at them. And I thought of it. We would bug their rooms. It was the perfect idea, at the time, to figure out what their codenames were.

"Guys, we have a self-assigned mission to do. Let's go now!" I had whispered to them. And with that, we had snuck out of the Dining hall, and into our impending doom.

**Random person p.o.v.**

The girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a small sea of freckles splashed across her face stepped up to the podium. "So, I'm Cameron Morgan. But call me Cammie unless you wish to be hurt. Yes, Matthew Morgan is my dad. Yes, Rachel Morgan is my mom. Yes, Abby Cameron is my aunt. Yes, I realize my mom's maiden name is my first name. Yes, I do have a twin sister. I suggest you don't piss her off. I am on the covert operations track." And then she walked off.

**Cammie p.o.v.**

Before I began speaking I noticed that Zach and his roommates had 'snuck' out of the grand hall. And by 'snuck' I mean they left the room, with everybody else in the room noticing they had just left. _Was I really that boring?_ Snap out of it Cammie. You said you'd give up boys. I had given a brief description of myself, and walked offstage. I breathed a sigh of relief. Off in the sidelines is where I belonged, not center stage. I looked at Caitlyn, and saw she was absolutely, one hundred percent, void of expression. Oh great, who either pissed her off or made one of her other emotions to an extreme? She spoke up, with a strong voice, yet being her twin sister I could tell something was wrong. Something was off about her, something only I could tell.

"Hello, I'm Caitlyn Morgan. I suggest you don't call me Katie or any other variation of that nickname if you'd rather not get hurt. Anyways, Cammie is my sister. Everything she said is true, and refers to me too. I am also on the covert operations track. SO, I guess that's it." She started to walk off the stage when Joe had stopped her.

"Not yet. You have to tell them something about Gallagher. Whether it is about someone there, a piece of architecture, or the time a crumb fell on the ground. I don't care, tell them something." And then, Caitlyn smirked, and that may have been the scariest thing in the history, of um oh I don't know THE WORLD.

"So, Joey here says I can tell you anything about something, or someone from the Gallagher Academy. So I thought I'd tell you some stuff about the great Mr Solomon. There once was a time, when Joe was a spy in training, and like all spies in training, he messed up. Except when he messed up, he messed up big. So there was one mission, where the objective was to successfully tail and seduce a _female_ civilian. Seemed easy enough, right? So Joey had tailed this young _women _for several hours, and had stepped up to do some flirting. They were in a club, and it was dark, so he began flirting. During the entire thing _she_ hadn't said anything. So thirty minutes later this young _lady _had finally spoken up. 'I'm a dude.' Was the reply. That's right Joey had tailed and tried to seduce a guy with long hair. Oh, and another time, Joe had to tail a teacher. So his teacher walked into a grocery store, of course, Joe had followed them. Joe was walking down an isle when he noticed his arm felt warm. He glanced at his arm to notice it was on fire. Instead of being calm about it, he panicked and ran down the aisles of the grocery store nocking stuff off of the shelves as he went. OH, and-"

Joe had cut Caitlyn off. "Okay, that's enough. Ladies go to your rooms. Oh, and just a reminder P&E will not happen for the first week or so while the ladies are here. That's all, return to your classes. Ladies, you don't have to go to your classes today." And with that, we headed to our new rooms for the rest of the year. As he walked off I thought I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Last time I tell them stuff.'

**A.N. Hi guys! So I recently bought Rise of the Guardians and I'm in love with it. I wasn't aware of what I was getting into when I got it. Needless to say I think I have an obsession. IF any of you have seen it, then you might understand where I'm coming from. I've seen it about ten times within the last couple of days. Yeah, I think I have a problem. Anyways, I have this idea for a fanfic for it and so I'm thinking about making one for it. I know what you're thinking 'You already have two fanfics (one on this website one on Tumblr) why do you need another one? You're just going to forget about one of them' To be honest, I've been slacking on the one on tumblr and I just can't get this idea out of my head. So, if you've seen the movie and are interested in a possible fanfic from me about it, go check it out if I actually put it up. So yeah….. And if you haven't seen the movie go check it out. Seriously watch it, it's a really good(e) movie. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Before you go on to read the story how about I amuse you by calling out a guest reviewer. So I got a rude guest reviewer and thanks for the feedback. My friend (the one who helps me write this story, or come up with ideas) and I truly appreciate it. -_- no really we do. So here's what it said.**

_**Guest 3/31/13 . chapter 11 **_

_**this is a fricken horrible story seriously i bet Caitlyn is you well i dont like it next it will be like the coc would be after courtney that would be just wrong why couldnt you have grant as cammies twin aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh!11111! [soz sugar rush should probely stop eating cake lol]**_

**My reply to it: Are you serious. You've got to be fucking kidding me. I'm fine about you saying that this story sucks; I'm with you on that one. Calling me Caitlyn, okay I can take it. But going on and saying that _MY_ story should be like every other fucking fanfic out there, nope. I try to be creative. But does it matter nope. Sure I did the normal 'Gallagher goes to Blackthorne' how original is that? But seriously, I gave Cammie a twin who wasn't originally in the series. You don't like it? Then don't come back. Like ever. So what if Caitlyn were to get kidnapped by the COC, that's what I had in mind, except then a shit load of other stuff would happen because of it. But noooooo. If _you _don't want Caitlyn to get kidnapped how about I just make her have a fucking heart attack and die? And nobody will give a shit, yeah? Did you NOT read the summary? Cammie and her twin spend time with Grant. Grant can't be the twin then. Maybe Caitlyn is actually just a cousin and Grant and Courtney are twins, but you didn't get to find that out yet, because you were too busy being an ass about it, before I could let my plan unfold. If you haven't noticed, most fanfics have Grant and Cammie be twins. And to blame your utter rudeness on a _sugar rush!_ Maybe if you stop eating the cake you'll stop being such an ass. One more thing. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFIC, WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY DID IT TAKE YOU UNTIL CHAPTER 11 TO EXPRESS YOUR HATRED FOR THIS? IF YOU TRULY HATE THIS AS MUCH AS YOU SAID, YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT DURING THE FIRST CHAPTER, SHOULDN'T YOU? And now a few words from my dear friend.**

**My friend's reply to this (I'm quoting because we were texting about the reviewer): "You have seriously got to be kidding me! I get a little constructive criticism and I can deal with that, but this was just uncalled for! She puts a lot of time and effort into this we don't need you coming in, saying what you did and blaming it on a sugar rush. We try to come up with some original ideas, but everything can't be amazing. And another thing, you have no idea what we were going to write! Everything fits together eventually and we were getting there! So leave if you don't like this story. But don't come into my friend's page saying rude things. So please leave or keep your mouth shut! And if you didn't like it, why did you stay this long? This is just ridiculous." **

**So now that's dealt with…..**

**Chapter 12 reviews!**

**Guest (who clarified her/himself as 'Zach-Goode'sGirl. xxx' and I believe that!): Thanks! I'm updating!**

**Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover: Thanks! Aw, that's really sweet thank you! I'm updating! And I've read your stories before and I love them, keep up the good(e) work babe!**

**LoudNProud125: Thanks! Yeah they made my friend and me laugh too! We actually kept asking people 'what are some bad things that can happen to a character in a fanfic?'…. Let's just say I'm a little scared of my friend after she suggested the fire one….**

**So without further interruption, here's the next chapter!**

**Cammie p.o.v.**

We head off to our new rooms. The others stopping at their destinations, while we kept going. Liz was tinkering with an electronic, Bex and Macey were talking about was to hid weapons in fashionable clothing, while Caitlyn and I were scanning for secret passageways. I've seen one or two, and Caitlyn said, using our twin telepathy, that she found one.

Macey opened the door, noticing nothing different. Liz and Bex walked in casually too. Our room was a little smaller than ours at Gallagher Academy, but there was much more closet space. Macey was pretty happy with that.

Caitlyn and I got to the doorway before noticing something was off. I scanned the room, covertly of course, while holding a conversation with Caitlyn in French about hair styles. There in the corner of the room I saw something gleam. I squinted my eyes, while talking about a cute bun/ curly hair look I had seen in Japan on a 'Family' trip, and figured out what it was. "OMG! Macey! I just realized I forgot how I organized my makeup! Can you help me! Liz don't forget you need to put your shampoo! Bex, you must help me put my hair stuff away correctly!" I exclaimed in English. They gave me weird glances, yet followed my demand. They all walked into the bathroom with their stuff.

"Ewww! This shower is nasty! Caitlyn can you clean it?" Caitlyn picked up on what I was saying and turned the shower on. I locked the door, and scanned the room quickly. I saw a bug next to the mirror, along with some micro cameras. I quickly 'leaned' against the wall squishing them. I leant towards the girls, and said in a hushed tone "Girls, I think someone bugged our room."

Bex looked furious, Macey looked angry, and Liz just looked confused. "Why would someone want to bug our room?"

Caitlyn finally spoke up. "Liz, remember Joe said they had to guess our codenames. Some boys thought this would be smart." Liz held her mouth in an 'O' form for ten seconds before speaking up.

"Good thing I still have our comms units!" Liz whispered excitedly, raising her hand slightly showing us her comms unit. We gapped at her. Thank god Liz never really got rid of electronics.

"Liz send a message to the others. 'Boys may have bugged your rooms. We will be by tomorrow to make sure all are gone. Do NOT speak of confidential stuff like codenames until then.'" Macey spoke up. Liz nodded and fiddled with her comms unit, before saying that she sent the word out.

"So what do we do now? Get rid of the bugs, then break someone's bones?" Bex suggested.

"Bex, Joe said me have to 'stroke their egos' for our first week here. I'm pretty sure that means we can't hurt them. What we can do though, is use this to our advantage. Feed them false information, and such." Caitlyn eagerly said. We all nodded or said some kind of agreement before we walked out of the bathroom.

Time for action.

**AN: okay sorry it's not longer. I'm still a little pissed about the guest reviewer (see above). But in other news, I'm on spring break! Which means I have time to update and what not. Like type and plot. So yeah. In other news. I have ANOTHER fanfic on this website now! Check it out, tell me what you think. Feedback would be amazing for that story because I'm still a bit Iffy on what I have planned in my head for it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So guys, thanks for sticking up for me and such. It means a lot! In other news, we have yet another bad guest reviewer (I think whenever I get one I'll just yell at them, yeah?)**

**_Guest 4/1/13 . chapter 2 _**

**_I TOTALLY HATE Caitlyn SHE RUINS THE STORY CAMMIE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOULD BE IN THE STORY!_**

**my words to you****: Thank you for your opinion. -_- no really very helpful to know you hate her. On the other hand, thanks for telling me at the 2****nd**** chapter and not at chapter 11 *cough* like the last guest reviewer *cough*. Hate to break it to you, if Cammie was the only character in the story it'd be rather boring. Think about it. No Zach, no Bex, No Liz or Macey. No Circle of Cavern either. Watch your wording next time. Maybe try ****_why couldn't you have made Grant Cammie's twin!1!1!1 _****or ****_Why you such a bad riter? I mean why can't you have made Cammie have no twin?!111111._**** Nice to know Caitlyn ruins the story, I'll kill her in this chapter how about that? I'll just be a cruel heartless bastard and make her fall off a cliff, yeah?**

**chapter 7 review**

**guest(guest): ****Yeah I know, more Zammie action needs to be happening. I apologize ahead of time for my failure at fluff.**

**chapter 13 reviews**

**Rosiiee2579:**** Thanks! And we do try so thanks again!**

**Zach-Goode's-Girl. xxx: ****Couldn't be sure whether you were a girl or not. Although your username says girl so I should have gotten that…. Thanks, I do try to write well, and my friend and I ask around for ideas. Thanks for reading the other fanfic, anything I should work on?**

**Z (guest):**** Haha thanks! Yeah I think it was uncalled for, and my friend thought so too. Thanks, I'll try to keep my writing the same! Thanks, babe! (Please don't think I'm a pervert I'm getting into a habit of calling people babe!)**

**fredforevermyluv:**** Thanks! Haha (sorry I just imagined someone getting stuffed into a trash bin with Oscar the grouch in it, and I'm still laughing….)**

**2goode2btrue (guest): ****Fuck you. _I kinda feel bad._ That's cool. No, I dont give a shit whatsoever if you agree with the guest. Okay, I'm lying, that hurts. Badly.**

**Cammie p.o.v.**

We all came out of the bathroom, and began putting our stuff away. Fifteen minutes later when we were done (and Macey had taken up 75% of our closet space) Macey had said "Girls, let's talk."

We sat down in the middle of the floor and formed a circle. And then Macey squealed. Macey McHenry, who was offered the cover of Vogue while walking the streets in New York, the one who had kept cool about most things, and never over reacted about boys, had squealed. We gave her a weird look, but understood what she was doing when she said her next sentence. "Let's talk about the boys!"

Caitlyn shrugged and said "I don't know, I've seen better."

Bex added "Like in London!" Caitlyn blushed (a fake one I hope) and I heard her mutter 'yeah, defiantly British guys'.

Liz spoke up saying "They don't seem too smart here, do they? And yeah, we've seen cuter. Like those guys from Mr Daffrey's School for the Musically Gifted? They knew how to spy, AND put together technically equipment." She finished with a sigh. I chuckled in my head at how if the spy thing never worked out for Liz, she could totally be an actress.

We all muffled our agreements. "Oh, they were eye candy, alright!" I chimed in. We were having way too much fun with this. "Aidan was a real looker, right Cammie?" Caitlyn caught on and faked a blush.

"Shut up." She muffled. She looked back at me, her blush dying down, and said "I don't know, I think Hunter was pretty hot." It was my turn to blush, and I couldn't help but think that we were having way too much fun with messing with the guys brains.

"Bex, what was the guy you said was practically a god…. Max was it?" Liz surprised us by joining in. Bex fought off a blush, and I couldn't help but thinking, Bex was the ultimate actress out of all of us.

"Liz, what about Christian. And Macey, didn't think we'd forget about you would we? I heard you and Lucas had a thing or two go on. Mucas forever!" Bex finished speaking by adding kissy sound effects. Liz and Macey both blushed, and I nearly laughed at the thought of how confused the guys must be. We promised hell, and we delivered.

**Zach p.o.v.**

We were currently sitting in a circle around Jonas' tech-y stuff. We as in my roommates (Jonas, Grant, and Nick), Bryan, and Me. They all sat in a circle on the ground. Macey suggested they talk about the boys. I heard Grant say from the other side of our room "Yes, I'll know what my British Bombshell thinks of me!" We all gave him a weird look, but just let him be. Bryan rubbed his hands together, ready for some juicy information.

"I don't know, I've seen better" I heard Caitlyn say. I looked at Bryan to see his face deflate.

The British girl, Bex, added "Like in London!" We saw Caitlyn blush, hide her head in her hands, and then mutter something along the lines of 'yeah, defiantly British guys.'

"They don't seem too smart here, do they? And yeah, we've seen cuter. Like those guys from Mr Daffrey's school for the musically gifted? They knew how to spy, AND put together technically equipment." Liz said with a sigh. Wait, what? there was yet another spy school.

"Oh, they were eye candy, alright!" Cammie chimed in eagerly. I felt a twang of jealousy in my chest, but just ignored it. This girl beat you at a cove ops mission Zach. You do not like her. I repeated the mantra in my head over and over again. "Aiden was a real looker, right Caitlyn?" Caitlyn blushed, yet again. Did Caitlyn and this Aiden guy date or something. Caitlyn muffled a 'shut up'.

"I don't know, I think Hunter was pretty hot." Caitlyn retorted. Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's this Hunter guy? Wait Zach, you will NOT be jealous. Get over it. This chick beat you. This chick beat you. Cammie's only reply was to blush.

"Bex, what was the guy you said was practically a god…. Max was it?" Liz surprised all of us with speaking. Bex then surprised us even more with a blush.

"Liz, what about Christian. And Macey, didn't think we'd forget about you would we? I heard you and Lucas had a thing or two go on. Mucas forever!" Bex finished with a kissy sound. Liz and Macey both blushed. We turned the audio off.

"Well. That was interesting?" Jonas said ending like a question.

"Informative?" Nick suggested.

"Disappointing?" Grant asked.

"Heart wrenching?" Bryan suggested. He then caught our weird looks and said "I mean...um… nice?"

"All of that and more. Jonas, look up anything and everything on Mr Daffrey's School for the Musically Gifted. We have some people to look up." I said at last, getting ready for the long night ahead of us.

**A.N. So yay! Posting today even though I posted yesterday! How many of you have checked out my Rise of the Guardians fanfic? What do you think? How many of you love the fact that I'm on spring break, have close to no social life, so I can update basically every day this week? This chapter is actually very informative, go back a couple of chapters to Joes plan if you can't recall it, then read this chapter again. Maybe you can put two and two together. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, and if it isn't too much trouble read and review my other fanfic! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Zach-Goode's-Girl. xxx:**** Thanks! I'm on spring break so I have time to update all week. Can you tell me what you think? I think that fanfic is a little sucky. It doesn't come to me as easily as the stuff for this one does.**

**BookWorm2the2ndPower:**** Your welcome! Yeah, my social life has gone down tremendously but I don't really care. I mean I have a tumblr, and other social networking sites. And I have you guys on here! But yeah, I only have about 5 close friends, I don't open up easily because I'm a pretty shy person.**

**LoudNProud125:**** Thanks! Glad I got some smiles out of it! Something like that *cough* thanks for the idea soooo much I love you mwah mwah mwah (that's a kissy noise like I'm blowing you a kiss) *cough* p.s. you should watch the movie, it's really Goode! P.P.S. Yeah I'm glad I basically have no social life either. **

**Rosiiee2579:**** Yeah they do. When I get reviews like those I wonder if anybody really likes the fanfic or not and I think about just stopping. But then I see reviews like yours and it makes me smile. Plus my friend might murder me if I stop. Thanks, I try to keep it well written! I'm updating, I'm on spring break so check back in everyday this week for updates!**

**Cammie p.o.v.**

Joe led us to a classroom, knocked on the door, and walked right in. He had dropped the other girls off, by suite, in various classrooms. Right now it was Macey, Bex, Caitlyn, Liz, and me. We appeared to be in Mr Thomas' classroom. Mr Thomas was a semi-muscular guy, who appeared to be in his thirties. He had glasses, although didn't wear them all the time. He had short curly black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He stood around five foot seven inches, and appeared to be right handed. And if Mr Solomon wasn't here, he'd be the best looking teacher at this school.

He looked up from the chalkboard and smiled at Joe. "Ah, Mr Solomon come in, come in. These ladies have already introduced themselves so let me find them some guides. Um Miss Baxter your guide shall be….. Mr. Newman! And Miss Sutton yours is Mr Anderson I believe he's on research and development track too. Miss McHenry… and Nick Davis. Cameron, oh sorry, _Cammie _with Mr. Zachary Goode. And last but not least Catherine, oh sorry, Courtney with um… Fernando. Wonderful, wonderful. Now just take a seat next to your guides, and we shall get back to the lesson."

I looked at Zach to see him with a smirk on his face. I sighed. I slowly walked over to my seat, and noticed Joe slip out of the room. I looked back to Zach to see him have an 'I know something you don't know' look. I eternally groaned.

** *after class***

"I rushed out of the class and walked a random direction, not knowing which way was my next class. "Hey, Gallagher Girl. Where ya going? Class is that way."

I turned around to see Zach, his fingering pointing in the opposite direction I was going and a big smirk on his face. I annoyingly sighed. "Just show me where my next class is." I thought for a minute, before my C&A classes came back to me. "Please."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but started to walk me in the direction that he pointed. He ignored the wave of boys walking from their last class to their next one and just looked at me as I was trying to make my way through. "Somebody's eager to get to their class." I looked back to him. The hallway thinned, and I knew we had about three minutes to get to class.

I pointed my finger to his chest and said "Maybe this is new, but I go to all of my classes. Shocker, they're there for a reason. And Gallagher Girls are never late for anything unless something major happened. Like if they were in a coma." He put his hands up in surrender and we walked silently to class. A minute and thirty two seconds of awkward silence later I decide it's time for me to say something. "So, what class are you taking me too?"

He cleared his throat and mumbled something. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"I'm taking you to decoding women, alright!" We were silent for a minute before I burst out laughing.

"You're taking me to… decoding women? Hahaha!"

"It's not funny! Women, let alone spy women, are confusing! They say one thing it and it can mean another!"

I sobered up enough to talk before walking into the classroom. "_Sweetheart, _If you think women are confusing, try taking a look in the mirror."

***20 minutes later***

Turns out Macey, and Bex were in this class with me too. We were currently trying NOT to burst out in laughter at how wrong they were teaching this. "And if they say 'okay' like this '_okay_' it means they are dead serious and are probably sorry for what they did wrong." The teacher, Mr. Moore, lectured on not aware of how wrong he was. Macey raised her hand. Mr Moore adjusted his glasses. "Yes, Miss McHenry?"

Macey cleared her throat. "Um no offense, but your teaching sucks." Mr Moore looked at Macey wide eyed, like a deer in headlights.

"How so, Miss McHenry?"

"Well if, a women says okay like that, she's most likely being sarcastic." She said matter of factly.

"And how would you know that?"

A couple of boys snickered, Macey groaned aloud, and said "Because I'm a girl! Duh!"

"Miss McHenry, if you're going to shout about it you and your fellow _sisters_ can teach this lesson!" he then sat down in his chair, looking very smug. Macey smirked, Bex smirked, and I thought I would punch something if I saw one more smirk.

"Gladly." And that was how we taught a lesson at Blackthorne.

**Caitlyn p.o.v. 20 minutes ago**

We were walking awkwardly down the hall. I cleared my throat. "Um, so you're Fernando?" He was about five foot six inches, had semi- short straight brown hair, and warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Yep. You Caitlyn?" He said in a voice that told me he'd already been through puberty.

"Yep." I said awkwardly. We walked in silence a couple of seconds later before I asked him what class he'd take me to.

"Countries of the World." We walked in silence for ten more seconds before he talked. "Im sorry, Im a shy guy, its hard for me to get out of my shell." He admitted.

I smiled and said "Well, then I guess it's my job to crack open your shell." He cracked a smile back at me, and the silence wasn't so awkward anymore.

**AN: okay so it's currently 10:30 pm here so I put this together. Leave a review, and go check out my other fanfic and review on that too.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So, I was thinking if I give you my twitter info (because I don't really use it), would you follow me if I gave you spoilers for chapters ahead of time? Let me know, because it's something I'd be willing to do (I'm serious my twitter is dead). We can tweet back and forth and toss around ideas (and I'm already excited). **

**Chapter 14 reviews**

**Zach-Goode's-Girl. xxx: ****Thanks! Thanks, yeah I don't feel too strong about the other fanfic, it doesn't flow as easily as this one does. Did you catch the part where Cammie called Zach sweetheart sarcastically? Because my friend wants to kill me for that now. I got her hopes up. She was expecting a Zammie moment, but it won't happen this early in the story ;D. Or will it?**

**LoudNProud125:**** Glad I got a laugh out of it! Thanks, oh I have a lot planned. More Caitlyn revenge pranks? You got it…* evilly plans* Did you catch my evil foreshadowing? If not pm me (or twitter!) and I might tell you!**

**Guest:**** Thanks!**

**Sefali (guest):**** Someone noticed Bryan's absence! Thank you! Just thought I'd introduce some new characters that may or may not have a big part in the story (Like Fernando, and Mr Thomas). Don't get me wrong Bryan is important, I just needed to bring In some more characters.**

**BookWorm2the2ndPower:**** Thanks! Wow thats great! Yeah i tried to be funny. Kind of, I dont really watch it that much, you should ask random questions whenever you want, they're kinda fun!**

**Cammie p.o.v**

I sat down at the table, put my lunch down, and surveyed my surroundings. Bex and Grant were talking about the Baxter chokehold and what made it so special, Liz and Jonas were talking about the new bug scrambler 360, Macey and Nick were trying hard not to talk to each other yet they're love of fashion got in the way, Caitlyn, Fernando and Bryan were having an argument on which technique would get rid of a tail the best (Caitlyn was right, the Zawilkini does work the best. We found out one a mission involving 12 year old us, the Russian mafia, and a hot glue gun), and I was trying to decipher what exactly my meal was (Blackthorne may have upheld the look of a spy school on the interior, yet they kept up the disguise by having gross food.)

"So, Gallagher Girl." Zach began.

"It's Cammie." I said, already annoyed with this conversation.

He continued on ignoring me. "So, I had no idea you could teach? Who knew that you ladies knew the subject so well?" He had a smirk on his face, and I was 99.99% sure he was using sarcasm. (I couldn't be sure though, I'd have to check Liz's Boy-to-English translator to be sure.)

Before I could say anything Dr Steve stepped up to the podium, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. "Boys, and Ladies, as you all know it has been an excellent week since the Gallagher girls came here. And I do believe you boys remember the excellent competition Mr Solomon and the ladies put together? Well, it has been one excellent week, and I do believe it is time to try and figure out these excellent young ladies codenames. Ladies, do come up here, don't worry I won't bite."

We walked up there hesitantly and stood in a line. Dr Steve began talking again "Okay who would like to take a shot?"

One by one the girls went down until it was just Bex, Macey, Courtney, Liz, Tina and me.

A boy named Mark stood up. "Um, Tina's codename is Paparazzi."

Dr Steve looked to Tina, who just sighed and walked off stage. Jonas hesitantly stood up. "U-u-m. Macey's codename is Peacock." Macey stormed off the stage, and I saw Nick high five Jonas. Grant stood up, looked a little scared but that was off his face in a second, and began to speak.

"Briti- I mean Bex's codename is Duchess." Bex glared at him, and he mouthed 'please don't kill me'. So much for us stroking their egos. Nick stood up and just said this.

"Liz is bookworm." He sat back down, while Liz walked off stage, but not before tripping and saying 'oopsie daisies!' I looked at her to see her bright red. I looked back at Caitlyn and she smirked at me. What is it with people and smirking!?

"They won't guess ours!" She said using our twin telepathy. Just before anyone could speak up, Joe came rushing up, and spoke this.

"Okay so the current score is Gallagher-2, and Blackthorne-1. A lot of you are wondering what about these two young ladies, you will find out all in good time." Yay, he counted the cove-ops which got us into Gallagher! Wait, why did he skip us and give the point to the boys? I curiously glanced at Joe, to see his face void of expression. I glanced at my sisters (both my real sister, and my hypothetical sisters) to see all of us with the same expressions. Confusion. We all knew our codenames, why couldn't the Blackthorne boys know what ours were? Joe spoke back up "Oh and this is Madam Dabney. She is here on the Gallagher exchange too. She will be teaching C&A. You have been notified of when you have this class."

Before I could ask Joe why he hadn't said our codenames the bell had rung, and Joe was hidden in a sea of students. I sighed deeply, and walked off stage. I looked up from the last step in time, before I crashed into someone. "Woah Gallagher girl, if you wanted to hug me you could've just asked." I looked up to Zach. He offered me a hand, but I ignored it thankful that Madam Dabney had left for her class already otherwise I would have been scolded. "Ah, what's got you all grumpy?" He said after of a few second of walking to C&A. I ignored him. A few seconds later he tried again. "So, what does C&A stand for?"

"Culture and assimilation class." I said not thinking anything of it. He stopped walking.

"We're going to culture class? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Zach. Someday you could be in India, covering as an ambassador and if you didn't know anything about where you were from you could be killed. This class is a matter of life or death!" Zach sobered up, enough for us to hear the ballroom music coming from Madam Dabney's room, and her saying 'Today ladies and Gentlemen, we learn the art of dance!'

I mentally facepalmed. Thank you Madam Dabney for proving the exact opposite of what I was trying to prove. "Yeah, life or death." Was Zach's sarcastic answer. (I didn't have to consult the boy-to-English translator to know that.)

We came in just in time for Madam Dabney to look up and see us. "Oh, Zachary and Cameron! Do come here please." Zach smirked and walked to the center of the room, and I dragged my feet over there. "Okay. So Zachary will place his arm _here, _and Cameron can place her arms_ here _and _here._ Everyone grab a partner!" I saw Bryan grab Caitlyn. I felt bad for her, but then remembered I was stuck with the smirking dufas. This was going to be a long class period.

**Caitlyn p.o.v.**

Bryan grabbed for me before I could ask Fernando to be my partner. I had learned Fernando was actually pretty funny and we pretty much were best friends already. We got into the position demonstrated by Zach and Cammie and we began dancing. "You know. I've been meaning to talk to you." Bryan began.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

"No, I mean it."

"And I mean that I don't want to hear it."

He ignored me. "What I said the night you guys got here. It wasn't true, if it got your self-esteem down or anything." I was furious. _If it got my self-esteem down_? Are you kidding me? I backed away from him and politely spoke so I wouldn't have Madam Dabney on my back.

"Excuse me. I need to use the loo." I totally didn't, but whatever got me out of there. I calmly walked out, but the second I was out of sight I ran. I ran to a random window seat, sat down with my legs bent, my arms over them, and my head on top of my arms, and stared out the window. I heard footsteps behind me but ignored them.

"Well, no need to get upset about the fact that I already had a dance partner." I turned my head to see Fernando. I smiled at him, and moved my legs to make room for him on the bench.

"Do you wanna tell me what's really wrong?" I glanced at him. He seemed really trust worthy, despite me only knowing him for a day or two. I turned off the twin telepathy before taking a deep breathe. "Don't tell me. It has something to do with your dance partner, right?"

I stared at him. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Now tell me, what exactly is wrong?"

I took another deep breathe and watched a leaf fall off a tree. "We knew each other since we were four. The first time I met him, Joe and my dad were talking about some new spy tactics. He came into the backyard and took my teddy bear, and I flipped him on his back. I guess you could say that's when we became friends." He chuckled before I continued. "We went on family trips together, we played spy games, and I found myself starting to like him more than a friend. Then we were shipped off to different schools and I kind of ignored my feelings. But now that I see him again, it's kind of like a brick wall hitting me in the chest. And you probably heard his conversation with his friends the night we first came here. Then back there he apologized for _getting my self-esteem down._" I looked back at him.

"Well, he's missing out on an amazing girl I know that much. You wanna know what I think? I think he's being such a douche because he likes you and he doesn't know what to say to you. He's normally not a douche- or this douchey. I should know I'm his roommate." He finished by wiping the single tear of off my face. "Here I promise not to tell about this if you promise not to tell my secret."

"What's your secret?"

"Hrm…. One of them would be… I'm afraid of heights." he finished holding out his pinky. I laughed. And not a _that was kind of funny_ laugh or a _I'm laughing because I have to _laugh. It was genuine, and a long time since the last.

I wrapped my pinky around his before saying "Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

** Bryan p.o.v.**

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You have a chance to talk to the girl you like and what do you say? _if it got your self-esteem down or anything._ God, I am so stupid. There should just be a book written about my life. It could be called _Every Possible Way to Make Sure a Girl Doesn't like You._ Why am I so stupid.

**AN: Okay this chapter was pretty fun to type up. Just a remimder leave in your review if you think the twitter idea would be goode. It might be helpful for when I get off of spring break, and it takes an entire week to put up a chapter. So let me know.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay so for those of you who said yes to the twitter thing (I think it was one of you, but Goode for you cause you'll get updates and everything while everyone else is lost)… so my twitter name is: ****krd4fun**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirectioner: ****First off… Hello fellow Directioner! Can you just move to my school? There are like no Directioners who are Gallagher Girls too at my school. *sighs* Anyways… Thanks. Yeah my friends don't really care if I'm claustrophobic or not it's always "Hey I think she needs a Hug!" and I'm like 'no, no I'm Goode' and then they give me a hug. It sucks.**

** Chapter 15 reviews**

**Zach-Goode's-Girl. xxx:**** Thanks! I put the twitter up there for you; sadly I have about three days left of spring break so my updating every day will come to an end. But on the bright side (and kind of scary side, long story short I don't want to go to a new school, I don't even have history next year so I'm really bummed about that) summer will be here before we know it!**

**Guest: ****Thanks!**

**Shefali (gueast): ****Yay! Fernando is an extremely great/ sweet guy in my head. Him and Anna… Well you see who he ends up with…. I swear it won't be Faitlyn though… **

**ChooseWHoYouAre ****(aka Shefali):Yay! Yeah, people tend to do that, but we won't judge each other if we do that!**

**Crazy 4 Goode:**** Thanks, I have a huge smile on right now!**

**fredforevermyluv:**** Oh no Wi-Fi? I'm sorry, I would probably die. Of boredom…. Oh it will get more interesting if I stick to my ideas….**

**mnash123:****Aw Thanks! I do try, I tend to crack a lot of jokes… Thanks again!**

**BookWorm2the2ndPower:**** Yay, Bryan's luck just keeps going down… I used to love that show! Number 3 was my favorite (I have absolutely no idea why though….) Have you read heist Society? Are you a Directioner? (Okay I'm thinking we can ask each other questions just back and forth)**

**Anyways so I read ****_Perfect Scoundrels_**** today and OMG! Uncle Eddie said 'I went crazy' like Zach did in the 5****th**** Gallagher book…. And Kat and Hale were confined in a tiny space like Zach and Cammie were… in other news did you guys every think about the alternate ship name for Zammie? Cachary… it sound like someone threw up… anyways enough rambling **

**Cammie p.o.v.**

We (as in Bex, Macey, Caitlyn, and me) walked into to cove ops class and took a seat. We were two minutes and forty-four seconds early. We started talking and I glanced at the door out of habit. Well, look who it is, senior smirk. He looked up and saw me looking. Guess what he did. Go on guess. You'll probably get it right. He smirked_. I swear I ought to rip that smirk off his face and-_ Caitlyn brought me back into the conversation and away from my rather violent thoughts. "Cammie? What do you think we're doing today?" She was practically off bouncing off the walls about it, since cove ops was her favorite class. I shrugged my shoulders. Class was supposed to start three minutes and twenty seconds ago.

Then Joe walked in. Great timing as always Joe (*cough* not *cough*). "Mr Goode. Who are the Chameleon and Ghost?" Us Gallagher Girls passed a confused look. Caitlyn and my codenames? What about them?

"The Chameleon and Ghost are the two best spies in existence. Not many people know who they are, and you need a clearance level of 8 just to know their codenames. The Chameleon and Ghost are experts at blending in, and going unseen. In short, if they don't want to be seen you won't see them." I was amazed that they knew about us.

"Mr Newman tell me more about the Chameleon."

"He successfully tailed operative Morgan once. Has been on more than twelve missions. He is his codename basically. He blends." I cut into the conversation.

"What makes you think the Chameleon is a guy?" Almost every guy in the room scoffed at my words, and Joe gave me a look telling me not to say more.

"The Chameleon is one the best spies out there along with Ghost. Of course they're guys." One of the boys said. Us girls scoffed, but didn't say more. Joe smirked a bit.

"Okay Cammie, tell us what you know about the Chameleon."

"Okay. The Chameleon was raised with Ghost. They were trained by many great spies, four at the least. The Chameleon successfully went on a mission to Japan with Ghost where they stopped a bomb that could destroy the entire world, on Christmas, when they were six. They went on more than fifty missions together, and only two separately. They use many of their own methods. The Chameleon's favorite color is purple, where the Ghost's favorite is blue. I have more, but I think that's enough to tell." I finished with a smirk. God damnit, now I'm smirking. The boys looked shocked.

"Very good Cammie. Now Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to go on a mission of our own. The goal? Not have the Chameleon and Ghost spot you. If you're spotted, you return to the van you can take 2 disguises from the disguise room." Joe spoke, and everyone rushed into the disguise room besides Caitlyn, Joe, and me.

"Joe, can we go to our rooms to get some disguises of our own? If anyone asks you can just tell them that we aren't allowed on this trip since we crashed the last one." Joe considered this for a bit before nodding his head.

***in their room***

We were grabbing stuff and putting them in our special purses. What makes them special is that they look rather small from the outside, but on the inside its practically limitless. Plus you have the option to change the color, and size of it. Caitlyn and I were throwing random stuff in it. "Four wigs, three changes of clothes, nicotine patches, mini mics, mini cams, laser lipstick, earring coms one that connects to ours one that connects to Joes, cellphone…" Caitlyn kept saying for everything that went in. Five minutes later we walk to Dr Steve's office.

"Excellent. You ladies are ready to go. I'll drive you there." The walk to Dr Steve's van was silent. We hopped in the back, while Caitlyn and I went over stuff using our twin telepathy. This was going to be fun.

** A.N.: Hi! Ok, so my ROTG fanfic is being put on hold, so I can focus more on this when school picks back up (one more day of spring break *sigh*). Anyways, I kinda want to do a Heist Society fanfic. It probably won't happen but keep an eye peeled for it if I decide to do one.**

**Okay so I have some questions for you guys, because I'm super curious.**

**1. How old are you?**

**2. Where are you from?**

**3. What grade are you in?**

**4. Will you check out my twitter, because school starts up in soon, and I won't be able to update often?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't updsated in a looond time! Hang in there with the month or so that I have left of school, and then summer break will be here and more time to update! If you guys have any ideas for this story feel free to share, since I have a bit of a writers block!**

** Just a reminder my twitter is:**** krd4fun **** I will be updating slower, so that might be a Goode option to follow me, regarding when I'll update and if I have writers block and need your help.**

** So you guys probably want to know about me after I asked those questions (I'm just kidding you prob. don't but idk) so I'm 14 ½. I'm from California, USA. I'm also in the 8****th**** grade yay! (That was supposed to be a sarcastic 'yay' but whatever).**

**Goode-Lover:**** Hey fellow fourteen year old! Australia! Okay I'm sorry I'm a little hyper (I just had a can of soda). Since I've never been to Australia (I've never been outside of the USA) can you tell me something about there?**

**Guest:**** Hey! A fourteen year old from USA! **

**Aria (guest): **** 16 o-o…. It's an honor to have someone who's not nine reading my story.**

**LaDyHeRoNdAIE-81:**** Holy f*ck, your username was hard to type correctly! I can get that, unlike everyone else who hates Caitlyn you gave me a reason why so just… let me love you.**

**Chamelon001:**** If you turn 13 in the middle of the year… you'd either be in 7****th**** or 8****th**** grade (one of my friends is thirteen and is in the same grade as me so, yeah…)**

**zammiealltheway:**** First off I love your username! And thanks! Yeah I'm American (Were pretty annoying I'm aware of that) Yeah that confused me (what I get for being an American. We drive on the opposite side of the road, we don't use the metric system… )Thanks again! Care to tell me something about where you're from?**

**Crazy 4 Goode:**** Your 11? Man I wish I found out about fanfiction when I was 11 (I basically kept rereading the series and had no one to talk about the books with… it was torturous nonetheless)**

**Juliette-Tiggy:**** Thanks, and it's fine. Really? Happy early birthday! Yeah it would be either year nine or eight here. Thanks, really? You'll love the series! It's fine!**

**CatherineGoode (guest): ****Wait…Catherine Good is reviewing my fanfic… H-H-Hi Catherine. Pleasedontkillme! Anyways… England! (I'm sorry I've never been outside the U.S.A. so I'm a bit of a spaz…) Yeah it would either be 7****th**** or 8****th**** grade here.**

**Zach-Goode'sGirl. xxx: ****England! Yeah thanks for following me, I'll update or some think…. Can you tell me something about England? (Other than it rains a lot, because even though I'm American and I'm blonde I know its supposedly rains a lot there)**

**Z (guest):**** My favorite color is blue… haha opposites.**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirectioner: ****Little things came on as I started typing this haha. New Jersey? Fudge, I live in Cali. Come visit and we can become besties and yeah. I take it you're a Liam girl? I have no Directioner friends except one, and we only have p.e. together… Yeah, b*tch (before I basically told her to f*ck off) would give me hugs all the time… its pure torture! OMFG… You've read Heist Society series too! You. Need. To. Move. To. My. School. Now.**

**Rosiiee2579:**** Happy early birthday then. Holy fudge. Almost seventeen? I'm baffled that I have older people reading this fanfic (just because I don't think it's really Goode, and there are better ones out there and I think mines kind of childish and I'll stop rambling now) London? College? Yay! **

**omnomnomnom (guest):**** Thanks, yeah neither can I! (I type this as I go)**

**XxHopexX:**** New York! Hey!**

**fredforevermyluv: ****15 O_O…. Hi! You're like a year older than me, but hey what's up!**

**Rachel thegirl (guest): ****Shorter authors notes got it, longer p.o.v.s okay thanks babe!**

**lamrachelmorgan (guest):**** I am!**

**LoudNProud125: ****Why are the majority of my readers British? hrm…. not that I have a problem with that I'm just curious….**

**ChooseWhoYouAre:**** Yay, Hey fellow Directioner who's an American.**

**mnash123:**** Hi! Fellow American (sorry most of the readers said they were British I'm just excited to see another American) **

**CatGoode:**** Hi I'm updating. **

**BookWorm2the2ndPower:**** I don't really have a favorite couple from kids next door. Thanks, hello fellow American! Yes I have two. Ever since I was five and they are so cute and cuddly and everything. You won't regret it. And what type of dog are you getting? I have a Wheaton terrier and a Coton de tulear (sounds like cot-toe-n de two-le-r)**

** In other news that you guys probably won't care about, I fixed the indentation problem I was having. See, when I type it up in Microsoft word I indent and everything, but when I go to put it on the website it un-indents it. So just an extra step I have to take before uploading but it's fixed! In other news, my friend and I are going on a self-assigned mission. We need your help to find where in the series it says that Zach has emerald green eyes, or what color eyes he has. Look through your books and if you see it leave in a review what book, and the page number. We shall love you for forever if you do so! (We've been looking for the past month or so ….)**

** Cammie p.o.v.**

"Duchess you're out." I heard Joe say. I snickered, as someone spilt ice cream on themselves seeing as that's what Cathy, my cover, would do. I had red hair, brown eyes, and freckles on. I took a sip of my coke-a-cola, and looked around from my spot in the café. There was just Zach, Bryan, and Fernando left. I sighed, and used my twin telepathy to tell Caitlyn to meet up in the girl's restroom next to the fountain. I picked up my bag, left money on my table, and left.

I waited a couple of seconds before Caitlyn showed up. "So what's the plan?"

I pulled out a white wig for me and a black wig with blue highlights for her. She smiled. "Ah, we're going for that plan are we?" We came up with a bunch of plans when we were in a hotel in Japan once, let's just say it became very useful. "So, you'll take Bryan and I'll take Zach?" She said in a tone telling me I didn't want to ask why I had to take Bryan.

"What about Fernando?"

"We have twenty minutes left we can get him last."

** *3 minutes later***

I had finally spotted Bryan and decided to have some fun. "Hey Joe, Can I mess with my operative? You should tell the remaining students that they have the opportunity to find us, and if they do they get something amazing." I heard Joe talk to the remaining people before coming back and telling me that fine I could, as long as I didn't traumatize them.

I walked up to Bryan, and accidently bumped into him making the both of us fall. He helped me up and handed me my bag. I mumbled a thanks. "Are you looking for someone? You look like you're looking for someone." I stated.

He hesitantly answered. "My older brother. He came home from college and told me to meet him on this street. He didn't really clarify where."

"There was an older man pacing up and down the street over there." I pointed and gave Bryan a description. He nodded and mumbled a thank you. I waited listening in on the others comms unit. I heard Bryan excitedly rattle off the description I gave him.

"Bryan you just described yourself, get back to the van." I heard Joe say, and Bryan sighing in the background.

Now to find Fernando.

***Two minutes after that* Caitlyn p.o.v.**

I'll admit it, it was a challenge to find Zach, but I won't say it out loud or write it on paper. No proof that I said that. I walked right up to him and said in a thick accent. "Have you seen my brother? He kept muttering crazy stuff about finding children from a spy school! How absurd! But he has dark hair and dark eyes, please sir help me!"

Zach simply smiled and nodded his head indicating that he would search for my 'brother'. He walked away, and I headed off, in search for Fernando.

Twenty minutes had passed and we still hadn't found Fernando, so Joe called him to the van to congratulate him. He also called us to 'congratulate' us so the boys wouldn't suspect us.

***Back at Gallagher Academy***

"Ladies and gentlemen that was rather disappointing. I hope you manage to do better in P&E now that it has been readded to your schedules. Get to your next class now." That's right, we have P&E next, we don't have to act like fragile china dolls about to break anymore…. oh who am I kidding we never acted like that. I headed off to my science class and sat next to Grant, who happened to be my partner. I zoned out on our teacher after getting the instructions for a project.

"Grant, how much do you know about this?" I pointed to the unknown word on the list. He rattled off a lot of stuff, stopped since he realized I was giving him a funny look and said something like 'uh I think it glows. Pretty lights.' Hrm, what was that about?

** Sorry for the crappy chapter, I'll blame it on the fact Im sick. **

**Question of the chapter: 1) has school ended for you yet?**

**2) If not how many more days?**

**3) are any of you Directioners? If so who is your favorite (like if you're a Harry girl, or a Zayn girl ect.)?**

**4) What color is your hair? (Because Im really curious)**

**5) if you have any ideas, care to share? (I have a small case of writers block!)**


	19. Chapter 18

**I have roughly 9 days left of school so hang in there as I deal with a final, several tests, and the hectic life that comes with striving to do good in school!**

**My friend and I are still on the lookout for Zach's true eye color- help us out please! **

**And if you have any suggestions for the story please do share I'm starting to run out of ideas for after a couple more chapters!**

**I forgot to tell you guys! Exciting news! I got into color guard! (Maybe you know it as the flags and banners team) if you don't know what it is, it's that group of people that twirl, toss or do fancy movements with flags and rifles**

**In other news it's been almost a year since I began this (like not putting it on the internet, but I started writing this fanfic in a notebook summer 2012)**

**Erinn (Guest): ****You must get out a couple days before me then! Hello fellow Directioner! My friends also a Harry girl! I have dirty blonde hair too, and stormy blue eyes sounds pretty!**

**Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover: ****That's cool, I can respect your taste in music (luckily I'm not one of those girls who shun people, or force them to listen to 1D) Several of my friends have really pretty brown hair.. they all have slightly different shades, but pretty nonetheless. One of my friends has rather dark eyes too. Fernando is a character who first showed up… I don't know three chapters ago? He started off as a rather small character, and I wasn't gonna mention more of him, but he just keeps reappearing! We'll see what happens (I have a plan, have faith in me!) I can read some of your stories when school lets out and I have more time, so in ten days? I can ask my friend to read them right now, she normally makes time to read great fanfics! My friend just read one of your fanfics and says it was really goode!**

**mnash123:**** Yay, fellow Directioner! My other friend is a Liam girl! Your hair sounds really pretty! I love that idea! Thanks love! (I'm not even kidding I told my friend about the idea in p.e. I am for sure using it!)**

**zammiealltheway: ****Thanks! I wouldn't know much about Australia, I'm an American (Most of us are pretty stupid I am fully aware and agree with that statement) That's cool, oh your into the sass master are we? Haha that's cool, I have a sorta kinda (as in I don't know her enough to call her a friend) friend who's a Louis girl! That sounds pretty similar to my hair color! It's fine, it's hard to describe things via internet. I'll try and add some more Zammie in there, I'm rather bad at fluff so if you have any ideas feel free to share!**

**Goode-Lover:**** That's fine, not everyone likes One Direction! Like jet black? Sounds pretty! Whatever you would like to share about Australia! (Like seriously, whatever you want to tell someone who knows almost nothing about Australia) 15 in 98 days… that's gosh I need to do the math give me a second.. that would be August 20 right? (I might be off) Happy Early birthday! remind me about it when it come closer, alright babe?**

**Guest (guest): ****Why hello, I actually don't have any friends who are Zayn girls (sadly). I myself am a Niall girl :D….. Your hair sounds pretty…. Thanks babe!**

**alilrose: **** ASDFGHJKL:! I knew I would find a fellow Niall girl, I knew it! Okay, I need to calm down… Your hair sound pretty! Ah, and thanks!**

**BookWorm2the2ndPower: **** That's okay not everyone's a Directioner! That sound like a pretty color! That's okay! Answering your question time! 1. favorite color-blue class-history or English 2. I have yet to read it, but it's on my reading list I swear! 3. Call me cheesy but I'd have to say the second because that's when Zach comes in! 4.I have one, I don't really go on it though 5. No, but I feel like I should have 6. Yeah, I like being educated and I guess bonus points on making friends while there! You're welcome, I know my updating schedule can't even be called a schedule, but hey summer break will be here soon, and then I can spend all day (hold a couple days) writing!**

**Zach-Goode' :**** England has a lot of accents? I wouldn't know seeing as I've never been out of the country, but I think America has a lot of accents… there's the new Yorker, the Southerner, people from Minnesota, New Jersey-ers, and I guess us Californians have an accent too! Gingers have no souls- please note I am joking sopleasedontkillme! Sorry about joking about it, this kid behind me in English keeps making ginger jokes… I want to flip him off on the last day of school (one of my good cousins is a ginger)… That's fine, and thanks!**

**Aria (guest):**** Hello, fellow Directioner! Thank you! I personally feel like that chapter earned a 3 on the good scale with my best chapter earning maybe a 8.. but yeah definitely not my best chapter!**

**Cammie (guest): ****England! Yeah, my hair is around that color, my eyes are like a hazel and I would absolutely love to have your eye color! Lucky! You have a twin, I would say lucky but I feel like it would be one of those 'you've never experienced my pain' moments!**

**ZachCammieAwesome: ****More? How so? Like longer chapters, more chapters, more plot, more what?**

**LoudNProud125: ****Your hair color sounds pretty! Personally I'm a directioner.. but I can get where you're coming from with almost every girl fangirling over them (I would like to think I don't fangirl that hard but I have my moments) Thanks! Yeah I need to add more Zammie and Caitlyn and Bryan moments… I should do that, not sure if it's this chapter though! **

**Sorry for the crappy chapter last time!**

**Caitlyn p.o.v.**

Everything's off. Bryan keeps trying to talk to me. Cammie and Zach seem to be spending more time together ( Well it's more of a game of hide 'n' seek). Fernando managed to slip between us on that last op. Bex had giggled at lunch (This is Bex BAXTER WE ARE TALKING ABOUT SHE DOES NOT GIGGLE!). And to top it off I think Grant might be smart.

Things I would prefer right now (A list by Caitlyn Morgan):

-A bath in acid

- The world ending

-A 'friendly' visit from our 'friends' the Russian mafia

- A terrorist group

-being in a coma

I mean, worse things could have happened, but at the time my world was being rocked and that was something I didn't need. Yet, I guess you should be ready for surprises when you train as a spy.

Grant and I were working on our project whenever we could fit time in. Bex seemed to be getting jealous (Of what I don't know). And on top of that my 'love life', if we could even call it that, seemed to be in ruins.

So enough blabbering, I'll get to the present. Grant and I were working on our project, which I found out was on our genetics. Lovely, no? So we had to take blood samples, and put each of ours under a microscope and carefully examine to see what similarities while we were supposed to pull out a photo of our parents DNA to compare. So we talked as we were adjusting our equipment. We decided to play a game of 20 questions unlimited. This is roughly how it went:

G: What's your codename?

C: Nice try. Who are your parents?

G: Wouldn't know I'm adopted. Okay, then what's Cammie's codename?

C: Oh let's see it's… highlighter

G: highlighter? Really?

C: No. Who did you live with then?

G: Can't remember, I was tossed around from house to house. Why did you say highlighter?

C: because you're holding a highlighter.

Yeah. Lovely conversation right? Anyways we finish adjusting all our equipment and everything and finally and we glance at our DNA. "Wow this is thrilling."

"Easy on the sarcasm there, don't want confuse yourself seeing as your blonde."

"Grant your blonde you idiot."

"I like to think of it as a 'golden god' color. thank yo-" Grant broke his sentence off. He motioned me over to his notes and his microscope.

I hesitantly walked over, thinking it was a trick. "What, why do I need to come over here I was- Oh. My. God."

**Cammie p.o.v.**

** I **cautiously walked out of the hidden passage, checking the coast. Not seeing who I was looking for I leaned back against the wall, closed my eyes, and sighed a sigh of relief. If I saw one more smirk I would- "Gallagher girl, what are you doing sneaking around?" I Slowly opened one eye to see Zach there. Oh but he wasn't just standing there. He was also smirking. Why I ought to-. "Gallagher girl, why do you look like Grant on pizza Wednesdays." I glanced at him as if he were crazy. "What? Grant gets violent on pizza Wednesdays." He finished with a shudder. I almost laughed, but then realized Zach had found me.

"Damn it Zach. Why is it when I'm trying to hide from you, you find me!" I stomped my foot for effect. He- you guessed it- smirked then mumbled something. He cleared his throat and said it louder.

"Maybe you're not trying to hide from me, you're trying to look for me."

"Zach I'm serious."

"So am I Gallagher girl. No one can escape the Goode charm."

"I can." I mumbled under my breathe.

"What was that?" Zach said trapping me against the wall by placing his arms on either side of me.

"I said 'I can'" I looked up at him, and ignored how close he was. Or the fact that he seemed to be leaning in closer. I looked in straight in the eyes _his gorgeous eyes_ no bad Cammie don't think like that. _Well it's not hard to, considering he's rather tall, and is also rather fit, and is a good spy, and-_ I shook my head clearing my thoughts. Where were these thoughts coming from? I came out of my daze and realized that Zach had been watching me and sort of smile/smirk at me. Step of progress I guess. I was still stuck in his grip though if only I could- I froze. I had the perfect idea. "Well maybe I can't resist the Goode charm."

"Of course you can't- wait what?" Zach's own surprise was brilliant; I wish I had a camera with me to capture the look on his face.

"I said maybe I can't resist your charm." I repeated and batted my eyelashes hoping that whatever god was listening would help me with this. I stood on my tippy-toes and whispered in his ear "I mean who can't." He recovered from his shock, and regained his pose- his arms on the wall on either side of me. Darn it.

"Oh really? How so?" Zach asked in what I hoped was curiosity and not him catching on.

"Well I just want to do this all day." And then I, regrettably, stood on my tippy-toes once again and kissed him. I wouldn't even call it a kiss it was more of a peck. I brought my hands up to either side of his face as he dropped his arms from the wall. I can only assume he meant to wrap his arms around me- but I ran down the hallway before he knew it. "Bye Zach!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway- possibly disturbing some of the late sleepers in the mornings. Can't blame them, I normally sleep in on the weekend too. Before I rounded the corner I glanced back at Zach. He was glancing at the wall in front of him, right where I was standing moments ago, before turning down the hall and heading in the opposite direction.

**Bex p.o.v.**

I wouldn't call it being jealous, seeing as I would have to like Grant in order to be jealous. And I do not like Grant. Sure the idiot can almost beat me at P&E and sure he calls me his British Bombshell and sure he looks like a Greek god and has the most wonderful personality ever- wait what was I talking about? Focus Bex you don't like Grant.

It was like a mantra in my head. I repeated it as I walked down the hallway. I do not like Gra-"Hey Bex." I looked up to see Grant coming out of the library. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy. I smiled, but my smile faltered a bit before I saw that Caitlyn was coming out of the library with him.

"Hullo Grant." I said politely, and started to speed walk away. I heard Grant say something about talking to Caitlyn later and then the sound of him running to catch up with me.

"British Bombshell, what's wrong?" I almost yelled at him for calling me that. How dare he call me that when he was doing who knows what with Caitlyn in the library! I wanted to snap at him. I wanted to burst into tears and cry on the ground. I wanted to punch the bloody hell out of him. Instead I just simply said "Nothing's wrong Grant. I'm just peachy!" I may have been a little over the top, but I'm very theatrical so why not.

"No something's wrong, I can tell."

"Then why don't you just put me under a bloody microscope. Just drop it Grant I said I was bloody alright!" Even I would've not believed me, my accent was coming out thicker as it normally does when something's wrong and to top it off I ran at the end of my monologue. And I didn't stop to see the boy staring at me while I ran away hiding my tears.

**Fernando P.o.v.**

I can't believe I managed to slip through the grasp of Ghost and Chameleon. Oh My God. Is it wrong that I'm squealing like a little girl? Nah….

**Bryan p.o.v.**

I am so stupid. Why do I blow off every chance I get? I was walking down a hallway not paying attention as to where I was going when Bex ran past me. Did she look like she was crying? No probably just my imagination. I should still go and check on her. I ran to find Bex underneath a tree sniffling. She glanced up at the sound of my feet crunching in the dirt and her façade slipped back into place. "Bex are you okay, you just ran past me and looked like you were crying?"

"No I'm perfectly fine see?" She flashed me a smile. I would have believed her if her eyes weren't red and there weren't tear stains down her checks. I sighed and sat next to her.

"Bex just tell me what's the matter. You ran down the hall like the devil was chasing you, and now your crying like the worst news just got delivered to you." Bex mumbled something that I didn't catch. "Say that again?"

"I said you have to promise me you won't think I'm PMS-ing or anything alright?" I nodded. "Relationship problems." I nodded understanding what she meant. I mean, I screwed up every chance I had with Caitlyn and every chance I get. She went on to explain "I was walking down the hall from the library telling myself that I didn't like Grant. And then he pops out from the hallway. And then Caitlyn pops out from behind him. Maybe it's nothing but I can't help but think of how much time they seem to be spending together lately and think that maybe they're doing other things than working on a project…. I'm sorry I know you like Caitlyn, but what are the possibilities of that?"

I took a second to absorb the information. Caitlyn and Grant? Maybe that's why she's been rejecting me. Maybe that's why she's been avoiding me. It also meant she was taken. I sighed keeping in a sob. "I guess that could be a possibility."

"That's what I thought. Thanks for trying Bryan." She shot me another smile before walking away. I shook my head and headed back for the hallway I was originally going down. I lost myself in thought about Caitlyn possibly dating Grant. Was it possible? I was brought out of my thoughts by Cammie appearing out of nowhere. "Hi Bryan!" She shot me a smile.

"Hi Cammie! I think Zach's looking for you-"" I just saw Zach…" She trailed off with a little frown. Note to self: ask Zach what happened. I nodded and she walked away. I turned down the hallway heading for Zach's room. As I was walking I ran into Caitlyn.

"Um, Hi Bryan. Have you seen Cammie? I have something important to tell her." Caitlyn nervously said. Probably to tell her about her new boyfriend I thought stubbornly.

"Yeah she headed that way." I said while pointing. "Caitlyn before you go I just want you to know… I hope he makes you happy." She nodded her head and walked away. So it must've been true. I sighed and knocked on Zach's door.

**Caitlyn p.o.v.**

WTF. What did Bryan mean by 'I hope he makes you happy'? I hope I looked like I knew what he was talking about because I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. I shook my head and ran off to tell Cammie what had happened in the library. Gosh why are boys so confusing?

**Zach p.o.v.**

After Cammie had tricked me, I sighed and walked to my room. Why did she do that? Couldn't she have asked me to move? I mean, I probably wouldn't have moved but still. I made my way inside my room and sat down on the bed. Why are girls so confusing? Bryan knocked on my door and came in. "What happened with Cammie?"

I sighed. "She kissed me and ran down the hall. It was only to get away from me but…" I trailed off and Bryan nodded as if understanding. We sat in silence before he asked me something.

"Do you think Grant and Caitlyn are dating? Like secretly?" I thought about it for a second.

"It's a possibility, but Grant has his eyes set on Bex so I doubt it." Just then Grant barged in, muttering something about girls being confusing, before storming back probably heading for the P&E warehouse. Bryan stood up and said something along the lines 'yeah they are' and 'bye' before leaving the room. I layed down on my mead, running my hand through my hair thinking about something Cammie said a while back_. Sweetheart, If you think women are confusing, try taking a look in the mirror._

"Yeah, girls are very confusing."

**We'll I liked how this chapter came out. **

**questions: 1. what do you think made Caitlyn 'oh my gosh' at the beginning?**

**2. Did ya'll enjoy the sorta Zammie moment? (sorry it sucked so badly)**

**3. Do you like the multiple pov's? I like how it helped this chapter out.**

**4. Do you think Caitlyn and Grant are dating?**

**5. um…. Any ideas on what I should do? (writers block is a b*tch)**

**6. Favorite color?**

**7. Have you heard of the band All Time Low?**

**I think that's enough questions now…. oh wait one more**

**8. Do you want to kill me for the cliffy in there? (I guess you can't because if you killed me you wouldn't have any more chapters!)**


End file.
